The Legend of Spyro: A Bat's New Life
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Bartok is sick and tired of being a nothing more than a minion to the evil Rasputin and decides to leave and head to a new world where he can live happily ever after, but when he meets a young purple dragon both their lives will be changed forever and their new friendship could be the key to destroying evil.
1. Sick and tired of it

**Hey everyone. I'm back and I've decided to post my very first crossover fic. I got the idea when I was Role-Playing. RPing with my friends. This crossover is a gift for my special friend who I love very much. :) **

**No Flamers!**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**The Legend of Spyro: A Bat's New Life**

**Ch.1 Sick and tired of it.**

It's another cold and depressing day in Moscow, Russia and inside the evil Rasputin's lair lives a young Albino bat by the name of Bartok is staring out the windwo looking at the snow falling. Now in most peoples eyes Bartok was just a nobody nothing more then a worthless cockroach to Rasputin. He hated being a servent to him, he never even liked the guy one bit. He hated Rasputin and wanted to be free of him forever. He hated being a slave and the terrible treatment he got. He wasn't a bad bat, he has a good heart and wants to escape his evil master. Bartok sighed sadly, as he continues looking through the window.

Just then Bartok's terrible master Rasputin walked in and glared hatefully at his minion and yelled. "Bartok, you incompetent rat come here this instant!"

Bartok slowly walked towards his his master shaking in fear and manages to say. "Gee, sir. Can you stop with the insults for a few seconds?"

Rasputin just glared hatefully at his pathetic sidekick, and grabs the helpless bat and throws him across the room in anger. Bartok screams in terror, as he hits the wall with a loud thud. Bartok cried a little bit in pain the hit to the wall hurt his wing a little bit.

"Oh, boy! Ow. I tell you what, ow!" Bartok said as he cluthed his hurt wing. He glared angrily at his evil Master. Rasputin just laughed at his minion's pathetic attempt to scare him, and he grabs Bartok again and throws him into a black caldron. Bartok slowly, but surely managed to climb out of the caldron with a fewscratches on his body. "Oh sure, blame the bat. What the heck? We're easy targets." Bartok said with a quite chuckle.

Rasputin cackled evily at his minions pain and said. "Soon you will be even more worthless than a cockroach, Bartok. When I kill Anastasia I will rule eveything with the power of my Reliquary. I will be the ruler of the world!"

"You know, sir? You can just give up this evil thing and just get a life." Bartok said.

"Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok. Her's and the world!" Rasputin said, as he cackled evily and left the room.

Bartok looked as his master left in horror, he realized that Rasputin was never going to stop until he killed the girl and took over the world. He knew his master was bad, but this right here wasn't just wrong, it's pure evil. He now wanted to escape and not be part of anything this evil. He hated Rasputin and being a minion to the evil sorcerer. The young albino bat quickly realzied that he needs to get out of here, get as far away from Rasputin and start a new and more peaceful life for himself. Bartok knew he would have to wait till Rasputin is alseep and make his will deserved escape from this nightmare of a life.

Hours later it was night time and Bartok slowly walked into Rasputin's room and saw his master fast asleep in his throne, holding the Reliquary tightly in his boney old hands, the sight of it made Bartok shiver if Rasputin woke up and found him trying to escape he would him without a second thought. The very thought of it made poor Bartok shiver in fear, even if he left Rasputin would find him and kill him, he needed to head to another world and hopefully then he would be safe and free of his master forever. Bartok began to think of how he could travel to another world. The young bat continued to think and soon an idea popped into his cute head, Rasputin is a sorcerer and has magical items everywhere in his lair, he could just use of them to escape. Bartok smiled and gave one final look at his former master and whispers before leaving the room. "You're on your own, sir! This can only end in tears!"

Bartok then starts walking into Rasputin's magic chamber, the little bat grab a bottle labled healing potion and drinks up, Bartok soon feels his injuries and scratches heal up in just seconds. "Wow, now that I what I call wow!" He said with an excited tone in his voice. Bartok then walked up towards an old mystical crystal ball Rasputin had for ages never using it and letting it collect dust. The young albino bat heard that the crystal ball could safely transport a small being safely to another world, but Rasputin had never even bothered to use it. Bartok looked over to his side and saw a pouch full of magic dust, he figured he could toss some onto the ball to get it working again.

"It's all I've got and I need to get outta here before he wakes up." Bartok said to himself, as he grabbed some of the blue dust and threw it onto the crystal ball.

Bartok waited for the crystal ball to do something or light up, but it did nothing Bartok started to get a little impatient and kicked the crystal ball with his little bat foot, which made him scream a bit from the pain and grab his leg.

"Ow, ow ow, ow! That hurts!" Bartok said with a scream.

Just then the crystal ball glowed bright blue and with a loud sceaming sound started to suck Bartok in very quickly, Bartok screamed in terror, as he was being pulled into the crystal ball and about to be taken to maybe a whole new world safely. Bartok screamed more and more in terror and horror, and closed his eyes. Minutes later the sounds started to die down and soon it was totally quite Bartok opened his eyes up slowly and looked at his surroundings, he saw that he was sitting on a plie of soft cushions and inside some strange temple of some sorts with statues of dragons all around him and the air felt really warm and humid kinda like a swamp. Bartok smiled happily, he was free of Rasputin and could live happily in this new peaceful world.

"Wow, I tell you what, wow! This place is beautiful." Bartok said happily.

"It sure is and hi there what brings you to the temple, little bat?" A deep voice said from behind.

Bartok gasped and slowly turned around, and much to his amazment and shock, he saw a dragon standing right there in front of him. The purple dragon he saw had these deep purple eyes and this noble and heroic look about him, Bartok gasped and gave a chuckle,"H-Hi there I-I'm B-Bar..." but that was all he could say before passing out from the shock of seeing an actual dragon.

"Umm... Little bat?" The purple dragon asked, as he walked towards the albino bat.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. Bartok is now finally away from Rasputin and his new life can begin, but now he's met a very special purple dragon that's going to change both of their lives forever and for the better. Please read, review and favorite. This is a specail birthday present to my brother JudgmentDragon25. Happy birthday bro. :)**

**Chapter 2 is going to be up really soon guys. :) **

**By the way, I did kinda hate myself for having Rasputin do that to poor Bartok. I do hate Rasputin and if him and Bartok were real, I would grab that Reliquary and smash it to bits with my foot killing that monster of a sorcerer and saving my little bat from him forever. I would then take Bartok into my arms and welcome him into my family, as my best friend and little bat borother. :)**


	2. Bartok meets Spyro the Dragon

**Hey guys. First off, I would like to say that I'm really sorry about the short haitus. I was a bit off and lazy of coruse. Second off, I'm still trying to put the story together, so it will turn out good. Anyway, I will try to update this story faster. This is my first crossover story and remember no flames!**

**Please read, review kindly and enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Bartok the Magnifcent meets Spyro the Dragon and friends.**

Inside the Dragon Temple, the young albino bat Bartok has just passed out from excitment and shock at the sight of seeing the purple dragon Spyro. Spyro looked at Bartok as he lay on the ground unconscious and hasn't woken up yet, made the purple dragon start to worry a little.

"Oh, what am I going to do? I think he needs some help." Spyro said to himself, as he started to think.

The young purple thought of several ideas to wake up the albino bat, like using his ice breath, but thought against it since he could freeze him alive by accident. Finally, after several minutes of thinking an idea popped into the dragon's head, as he left the room and went out to the fountains. Once there, Spyro grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cool water, this should wake up his little bat. Spyro then walked back into the room and still saw Bartok unconscious, he then lifts the bucket up and pours it all over Bartok, waking him in the process.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm up!" Bartok said in a startled tone, as he started to dry himself off. "I had the craziest dream that I was in some strange place and talking to a purple dragon."

"That wasn't a dream, little guy. You passed out when you saw me and when you didn't wake up I started to get worried, so I grabbed a bucket and threw some cold water on you to wake you up." Spyro replied in a compassionate tone.

Bartok gasped, as he turned around and saw the very same purple dragon right in front of him smiling, but he didn't feel at all scared by the dragon. The purple dragon had this kind and gentle look about him, which made Bartok calm down, as he slowly walked towards Spyro and said. "Um... Hi there, dragon."

"Hello there. I know you might be scared, but I'm not going to harm you. I only woke you up because I was worried about you and wondering if you were okay." Spyro replied kindly to the albino bat.

Bartok couldn't help but smile at the purple dragon who stood before him, the dragon was concerned about him and didn't show any mean nature towards him at all. He looked up at the purple dragon and finally decided to introduce himself to him.

"Hello." Bartok said with a kind tone in his voice.

"Hello there, little bat. I'm Spyro. Spyro the Dragon." Spyro said.

"Spyro? That's a really nice name, sir. My name is Bartok." Bartok said, as he landed on Spyro's snout.

"Tahnks. Well, its really nice to meet you, Bartok. So, what brings you here, little guy?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I used to be a cockroach to this mean sorcerer named Rasputin, who only wanted to take revenge against this family and kill this young princess. I told him to just forget about the girl and get a life, but he wouldn't even listen to me, so I finally decided to leave that monster and used some of his magic to send me to a new home." Bartok replied.

"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear that you had to deal with that, Bartok. Anyways, you said you came here to look for a new home, right?" Spyro asked with a bit of a smile.

"Yes, this place looks pretty nice and you seem like a real nice dragon. So, I was wondering can I stay here at this temple with you?: Bartok asked, looking at Spyro with a cute face.

"Yes, and yes, Bartok. You're more than welcome to stay here and I'm sure you'll like the others." Spyro said happily.

"Great! Thanks, Spyro." Bartok said happily, as he started to dance around, but stopped when he heard Spyro say others. "Wait. There are others living here too?"

"Of coruse. Follow me and I'll show you to them." Spyro said, and ran out of the room.

Bartok chuckled nervously, and flew after his purple companion, as they both go through the Dragon Temple. Bartok looked around at the temple, and was amazed by its beauty, the temple had some many beautiful rooms and alot of dragon statues around. He looked around even more, as the two arrive at two large doors, leading to the main chamber.

"We're here, Bartok. Ready to meet them?" Spyro asked.

"Um... Sure, Spyro." Bartok said, as he chuckled a bit.

Spyro then opens up the doors, and the two head inside together. Bartok's eyes went wide at what he saw, three large dragons standing in front of a green pool of some soft, a black dragon sitting behind them, along with a golden dragonfly about an inch taller flying right beside her.

"So, these are your other friends, huh?" Bartok said, looking at them in amazment.

The five turned around to see Spyro standing right behind him, along with a little white albino bat standing on his left horn. The dragons could tell the bat meant them no harm. Terrador looked at the two and was the first of them to speak.

"So, young dragon. I see you enjoyed your afternoon flight. I also see you've got another companion with you as well." Terrador said in a bit of a stern tone.

"Terrador, everyone this is Bartok the bat. I found him in my room after I came back from my flight." Spyro said.

"I see. So, it seems that a little creature that is a lot smaller than that of a Dreadwing has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, is beyond baffling, if I do say so myself." Volteer said, as he continue talking, and annoying the others with his constant chattering.

"Now, Volteer there is no need to go overboard on this. I'm sure the bat came here for a reason. I believe its right to at least here him out." Cryrl said, and turned his attention to Bartok. "Well, go on little bat. Tell us why you have come here."

Bartok soon began telling the guardians, Sparx and Cynder about his life as being a minion to that evil sorcerer and his insane desire to destroy a family for revenge, and that he left his former master after all he went through and came here to find a new home. When Bartok finished telling them his story they all felt bad for what he had went through.

"Oh... We're really sorry about that, Bartok. A cute bat, like you doesn't deserve to be abused like that." Cynder said in a compassionate tone.

"Yeah, its a good thing you finally left that cerul dude." Sparx said in his usual tone.

"I do admit that you didn't deserve to go through that, little bat. And if Spyro says its alright for you to stay here then I guess you're more than welcome to live at the temple." Terrador said.

"Thank you, sir." Bartok said, as he bowed in respect to Terrador.

"Please, don't call me, sir. My name is Terrador. These two dragons are my companions, Volteer and Cyril." Terrador gently replied.

"Well, its nice to meet all three of you dragons. And who are the other two with you guys?" Bartok asked, looking at Sparx and Cynder.

"I'm Cynder, Bartok. I'm also Spyro's friend and mate." She said, as he nuzzled Spyro lovingly.

"And I'm Sparx, the former god of Tall Plains." Sparx said.

"Wait. Former god of Tall Plains?" Bartok said confused.

"My buddy likes to brag about himself alot." Spyro said, as he playfully glared at his dragonfly brother.

"I do not, buddy!" Sparx shouted.

Spyro, Bartok and Cynder couldn't help but chuckle as Sparx got upset. Bartok could tell he was gonna like it here and he already has a friendship building with Spyro. He sighed happily, as he landed on Spyro's left horn. No more Rasputin, no more evilness, no more bad things ever.

Meanwhile, outside the temple, and inside the lush swamp. A large group of apes are seen looking at the Dragon Temple. They're all armed and ready for attack, they plan to kill Spyro and retake the temple again.

"Are we ready to attack yet?" An ape soilder asked.

"No, not yet. The master says he wants us to kill that purple dragon and everyone inside that temple. So, we'll wait a bit longer and then strike. The ape leader said.

* * *

**Looks like Bartok, Spyro and the others are in for some trouble soon. Will things end badly and will the apes lay siege to the temple? Wait and find out what happens to them in the next chaper.**

**Read, review and enjoy. I will try to update a bit faster and the third chapter should be up soon. See ya later. :)**


	3. The Ape Attack!

**Alright, this is the third chapter to the story. I would like to thank all of you for the kind reviews, and liking my story. Now, a fan did ask me which Spyro enemies I was going to use, and I'm gonna tell you all that I'm gonna have the remains of the Ape army and Malefor's Grublins work together in this crossover, I like the apes because they're funny enemies, and the Grublins are cool. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, kindly review it and please favorite.**

**No flames!**

* * *

**Ch. 3: The Ape attack!**

Outside the Dragon Temple, and in his gardens below, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Bartok are eating a snack. Spyro and Cynder are both eating some fish, while Sparx is munching on butterflies, and Bartok is eating a couple berries.

"This is really nice." Spyro said, as he swallowed another fish.

"Tell me about it, dude." Sparx replied.

Bartok continued eating his berries, as he looked up at three, and smiled. He was happy that Spyro and the others had taken him in and became their new friend, it made his heart melt with happiness. He could tell this was gonna be a great place to live, and he enjoyed Sparx's funny and sarcastic personality, he couldn't help but giggle a bit at how the young dragonfly acts.

"I'll say this again, Bartok. You certainly are a cute little bat." Cynder said with a smile, and nuzzled him.

Bartok giggled, and gave a smile. "Aw... You all so sweet, I tell you what!"

"Yeah, nothing can ruin this peaceful time." Sparx said in a relaxed tone.

Just then, after Sparx said that, the group sees a large horde of Dreadwings appear in the sky, and fly towards the temple. They see the ape soldiers riding on their backs, and some of them carrying boulders with their claws, and gasp in horror, as they see Grublins and a few Hero Orcs emerge from the trees, and charge at them.

"What the heck are those things?!" Bartok screamed.

"They're former followers of the Dark Master! They've come for revenge!" Spyro said and got ready for battle.

"Oh... Great. Just when things we're becoming peaceful again, these freaks are coming to kill us again." Sparx replied and rubbed his head.

The Dreadwings then drop the boulders on the temple, causing more damage to the already damaged structure, while the others drop the containers near the four, releasing several ape soldiers and leaders to attack the heroes. Bartok hides behind a rock, while Spyro blasts the apes back with his breath.

"Spyro, you've been a pain in the Dark Master's side for too long. You and the traitor Cynder may have defeated him, but we shall live on and avenge him, by killing all of you!" The ape leader said, and charges at Spyro.

Spyro tackles the ape leader, and bites him in the arm, causing the ape to roar in pain. The ape then pulls out his sword, and smacks Spyro away, much to the horror of his friends. The ape leader then stabs his sword into the ground, creating a huge shockwave of dark magic, but Spyro manages to fly up and avoid the attack, and headbutts the ape leader, causing him to stumble back.

"Foolish dragon, you can't beat us!" The ape leader roared, and shot a barrage of fireballs from his sword.

Spyro manages to dodge the attack with ease, and blasts the ape leader with his earth breath, finally killing it. Cynder then charged into the battle, and blasted the Hero Orcs with her Siren Scream, giving them damage, while Spyro kills off the Grubins charging at him. Bartok and Sparx watch the battle in awe, both are amazed by the two heroes power and determination to protect the temple. Just then, a Dreadwing lands quietly behind the two, and sneaks up behind them preparing to eat them.

"Sparx, Bartok!" Spyro yelled, and blasted away the apes, as he rushed to their aid.

Sparx and Bartok quickly turn around, and see they're about to be eaten alive by the monstrous bat creature, but before the creature can kill them, Spyro blasts it with his ice breath, freezing its mouth soild, and kills it with a powerful tail-strike. More apes then appeared, and charged at three, but were all crushed to death by Spyro's deadly earth fury.

"Wow, he sure is powerful!" Bartok said in excitement.

"This is nothing, dude. Spyro has taken down much bigger enemies then these pushovers!" Sparx yelled.

Cynder then flies down to the two, and shoots the charging apes with her poison breath, killing them all with ease. Spyro then blasted three Dreadwings with his electric breath, and uses his ice breath to freeze a couple ape soldiers solid. Two ape commanders then appeared, and smash their weapons into the ground, creating an elemental shockwave, sending Spyro and Cynder into the wall, giving them a bit of damage.

"Spyro, I think its time we show these fools who they're messing with." Cynder said.

Spyro nodded at his mate, and the two dragons charged into battle. The ape commanders roared, and charged at the two dragons with their weapons, but missed attacking them. Cynder then slashed one of the commanders in the eyes with her tailblade, causing the ape to scream in pain. Spyro then froze the two apes solid with his ice breath, and killed them with a tail-strike.

"Did we get them?" Spyro said, looking around at the dead corpses, and sees no more enemies charging at them.

"Not quite, dragon. You may have gotten through the soldiers, but now you've got to face a true ape!" A sinister voice called out to them.

"Who said that?" Spyro asked, looking around for the enemy, but saw nothing.

Bartok flew over towards his dragon friend, but saw nothing. He could see a bit of fear in Spyro's eyes, and that worried the little bat a bit, due to the fact he wasn't a hero and these apes were really scary creatures. He then saw a large ape emerge from the trees, with four ape commanders following behind her. The large female ape was wearing sinster black and pink armor plates allover her body, she has a black horned helment on, and her eyes are dark red. The ape is also wielding a large black scimitar sword, pulsating with darkness and an enchanted shield. Spyro turned around, and glared at the five apes coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked with a growl.

"I am known as Fa'para, leader of the ape armies and a loyal follower of the Dark Master! You and the traitor Cynder may have defeated our master, but he was able to survive your brutal attacks, and flee to shelter until his powers returned. I've have taken Gaul's place as master Malefor's second in command, and I've come here to end your pathetic lives, once and for all! And that little bat who just appeared here seems to be no threat, so I'll just kill him for fun!" Fa'para said, as she cackled evily.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him or my friends, you disgusting wart covered monster!" Spyro roared.

"Yeah, and there's no way my buddy gonna lose! You can't take us all down!" Sparx said, as he glared at the ape leader.

"You fools won't interfere with me. I'll make sure of that." Fa'para said, and snapped her fingers.

The four ape commanders nodded at each other, and charged at the four heroes. Cynder got ready to attack, but the four smacked her and Sparx away from Spyro and Bartok. The apes then pullout four dark scrolls, and start chanting a dark spell. Spyro and Bartok both see dark magic swirling around them and Fa'para, as the darkness forms a barrier of pure darkness around them, trapping them with Fa'para. The four apes then nodded, and stabbed their swords into the ground, creating a second barrier, and infusing it with magic, that prevents anyone from entering.

"We're trapped, Spyro!" Bartok yelled, and hid behind his horn.

Spyro looked at the dark barrier, and blasted it with his fire breath, but the flames didn't affect it. Spyro then tried his earth breath, but with the same results. He tried his Convexity breath, hoping it would at least break the barrier, but once again the barrier showed no sighs of weaking. The two then turned their attention to Fa'para, as she cackled evily at Spyro's futile efforts to break the barrier.

"Doing that will only tire you out... dragon. This barrier can't be destroyed, I had the apes create it for just such an occasion, so your friends and the Guardians won't be able to interfere with our battle. Its unfortunate that the poor rodent got trapped with you, and since he can't even fight, it will be a pleasure ending his worthless life!" Fa'para cackled, and pulled out her sword.

"As long as I'm still breathing you will never lay a finger on him, and if you do I'll rip you apart!" Spyro roared furiously.

"That's very noble of you, dragon. Don't worry, I'll end the battle quickly, and present master Malefor with a nice dragon skinned pelt!" Fa'para replied.

"Looks like we've got no choice, Bartok. The only way we can get outta here is to beat her in battle." Spyro said, as he got ready for battle.

"Ugh... You mean you gotta fight her, big guy." Bartok replied in a scared tone, and hid behind his friend's left horn.

* * *

**Alright, I finally finished this chapter up nicely. Oh-no! It looks like Spyro and Bartok have gotten into trouble, and now have to face the new ape leader in battle. How will this end for the two heroes? Will they defeat Fa'para, or will they be defeated by her? A battle between the forces of good and evil is coming. Can this purple dragon and Albino bat duo win this battle.**

**Anyways, I really hope you'll enjoy my story and be kind towards me. Read, review and favorite, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya real soon! :)**


	4. Spyro vs Fa'para

**Okay, guys I'm back with the forth chapter to my crossover. I highly appreciate all of the reviews my friends and fans leave me on my stories. It means alot to me, and I thank you all for showing your appreciation for them. I'm sorry about some of the delays I face, due to laziness and writer's block, which I can't stand. Anyways, I hope you all like my story and continue to review it.**

**No flames!**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Spyro vs. Fa'para**

Spyro and Bartok watch in horror, as they see the vile ape general get ready to attack them. Spyro spreads his wings out and gets ready for battle, while Bartok stays hidden behind the purple dragon's left horn.

"If you think either us are scared of you, then you've got another thing coming!" Spyro roared at the ape.

"Foolish dragon, you're no match against the likes of me. I know that you killed the once proud Ape King Gaul within the Well of Souls, but I assure you that I'm far more powerful than he ever was. I have been empowered by Master Malefor's remarkable dark magic, and he has made me invincible! I will not be defeated!" Fa'para bellowed.

"Bring it on, ape!" Spyro roared.

"Y-yeah, we'll take you down, I tell you what!" Bartok said, as he glared at the ape.

"I can sense the both of you are afraid, very afraid. I can taste your fear, it tastes wonderful. Once the both of are dead, I'll have the apes finish off your foolish race." Fa'para said.

"Let's get this thing started." Spyro said, and charged into battle against the ape general.

Fa'para cackled, and charged at Spyro with her scimitar sword ready, but Spyro managed to avoid being slashed. She cackled evily, and smacked Spyro away with her blade, and shot a barrage of fireballs at him, which he was able to dodge with ease.

"Give up, and I'll make your deaths painless" Fa'para replied in a cold tone.

Spyro only responed by shooting a barrage of Earth Shots at Fa'para, giving her a bit of damage. He then conjures up his deadly Earth Flail, and smacked her several times, breaking off some of her armor. Fa'para roared in anger, and lifts her blade into the air, as its struck by lightning, empowering it with the undead energy of the dark souls. She then cackled evily, and slashed Spyro in the chest, sending him flying into the barrier, injuring him even more.

"Spyro!" Bartok screamed, seeing his friend in pain.

Spyro groaned a bit, but managed to stand by up, and glare hatefully at Fa'para. He then uses his ice breath against her, freezing her legs and sword, preventing her from attacking them.

"How dare you attack me, dragon!" Fa'para bellowed, and broke free of the ice.

"She broke free, Spyro!" Bartok screamed.

Fa'para then conjured up several Gurublins to aid here in battle, and orders them to charge at Spyro and Bartok with every intent to kill them. The Grublins pulled out their axes and blades, and charge at the two heroes.

"Here they come!" Bartok yelled.

Spyro manages to avoid their strikes, and smack away three of them with his tail, sending them into the barrier, incinerating them. More Grublins suddenly appeared, and charged at Spyro with their axes, only to be smacked by the dragon's tail. Fa'para then summoned some deadly Hero Grublins to attack the two heroes. The Hero Grublins try to attack Spyro but to no avail. The Hero Grublins start shooting dark energy blasts at Spyro, but he manages to avoid getting hit by the blasts.

Bartok watches as the Hero Grublins attack his purple friend, and starts thinking. He had to help his dragon buddy fight those monsters, but was a little afraid of the creatures, and wasn't strong enough to do any serious damage to them. He then looked at the magical barrier around them, and an idea popped into his head, if anyone who touched the barrier got incinerated when they made contact with it, then he could maybe lure the Hero Grublins and possibly Fa'para into the barrier killing them, and freeing him and Spyro in the process. He got ready, and flew into battle.

"Is that all you've got, ape scum?! I've fought these guys years ago and they're still no match for me!" Spyro said in a confident tone, as he killed three of the Hero Grublins with his fire breath.

"I've got plenty more, dragon! My forces will rip you to shreads!" Fa'para roared, and ordered her troops to attack.

"Hey ugly! I bet you can't him me at all, I tell you what." Bartok said in a confident tone, as he grinned.

Fa'para glared at Bartok, and sent her forces to kill him. Bartok's smile grew, as he saw two Hero Orcs charge at him, but he flies up just as they were about to grab him and hit the barrier instead, killing them instantly. Bartok chuckled a bit, as he saw the charge at him, knowing he could outwit these mindless minions with ease. He then flew towards the barrier, as the Grublins got ready to attack, but Bartok flew up into before he reached the barrier, and the Grublins once again crash into the barrier, killing them.

"Good work, Bartok. Finish off the last of them, while I take care of her." Spyro said.

Bartok nodded in agreement, and lured the remaining Hero Orcs and Grublins into the barrier, burning them all to death and destroying Fa'para's minions in the process.

"I don't need those incompetent weaklings to kill you both, I'll do it myself!" Fa'para roared, and shot several dark energy orbs from her staff.

Spyro rolled his eyes, and charged at the ape leader, determined to win this battle, no matter what. Spyro dodged the dark orbs with ease, and rammed the ape leader into the barrier with his horns, damaging her. Fa'para roared in pain, as the dark barrier burned her skin and destroyed her shield and some of her armor plates, making her vulnerable to attack now. Spyro then shot a barrage of Earth Bombs at the wounded ape leader, giving her more damage. Fa'para managed to stand back up, and shot a bolt of black lightning out of her blade towards Spyro, but he was able to dodge the strike.

"I may be wounded, but I will not go down by the likes of you!" Fa'para screamed.

"Give up already, evil ape creature. Its over." Bartok said, as he landed on his friend's left horn.

Fa'para growled, and charged at the two heroes with her sword, intent on killing them. Spyro's body started to glow bright purple, as he glared at Fa'para, and shot her with his Convexity breath, giving her ultimate damage. Fa'para roared in pain from the attack, as she was smacked into the dark barrier, giving her even more damage. She gave one last roar in fury, as the barrier incinerated her.

"We did it! We beat her!" Spyro and Bartok said in unison.

"NOOOO! General Fa'para!" One of the apes said in anger.

"This mission has failed! Release the barrier, and retreat!" An ape commander ordered.

The apes nodded, and released the barrier, freeing the two heroes from their prison. The remaining apes and Grublins then ran from the temple and into the swamp, the Dragon Temple was safe again and the battle was won, for now. Sparx and Cynder then rushed to their two companions happy that they're both alright.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." Sparx said, as he flew to Spyro.

"We're so glad you both are alright. We knew you guys would find a way to beat her and save the temple." Cynder said, as she gave Spyro an affectionate nuzzle.

"Do you think its over, Spyro?" Bartok asked.

"No, I think this is just the beginning, and we'll be ready for anything, Bartok." Spyro said to his friend.

Meanwhile, at the crumbled ruins of what was once the Mountain of Malefor, two ape scouts are seen heading into the main entrance of the fortress, with news about the failed invasion of the Dragon Temple. The two head into the throne, and below the dark dragon statue of their evil master they see the Malefor, sitting in his throne, glaring at them.

"Master Malefor, we have news on the invasion. It would appear that Spyro and his new companion managed to stop the invasion and killed the general in battle, your evilness." The ape said in a nervous.

Malefor only scoffed, and chuckled darkly, confusing the two apes.

"What's wrong, master? You don't seem angry that you've lost the general to your armies." The ape said.

"I knew Fa'para would die, fool. I predicted her failure. She was just merely a pawn in this battle, I could care less about destroying the temple. My only interest is the destruction of the Dragon Relams. Besides, I've already found a new general who is far more powerful then her. A sorcerer." Malefore growled.

"Who?" The apes asked.

"Malefor only cackled evily, as the Dark Pool of Visions glowed brightly, and shown a image of hooded sorcerer carrying the Reliquary. This strange figure confused the apes, since they had no idea who he was. Malefor walked to the Pool of Visions, and growled evily.

* * *

**Wow, Spyro and Bartok managed to defeat Fa'para, but now it appears Malefor has set his sights on an evil sorcerer. What could the Dark Master's plan be? Are Spyro and Bartok in danger from this being? This could be bad for our heroes in this fight against the darkness.**

**Please read, review and favorite. The next chapter will come later on. **


	5. Rasputin meets the Dark Master

**Hey guys, I'm back again, and I've decided that its time for the fifth chapter to my crossover. I would like to thank everyone who has viewed, liked and reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll all continue to review my story, it makes me feel happy when my fans and friends enjoy my story. Without further adieu, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Rasputin meets the Dark Master**

Its another cold and depressing day at the evil Rasputin's lair and the evil power-hungry sorcerer known as Rasputin is walking around his lair, looking for his bumbling and cowardly bat sidekick, Bartok. He hadn't seen the incompetent rodent for several days, and was beginning to grow irritated and angry at the very thought that he just betrayed him and flew off. Rasptuin growled in anger, and shot several green energy blasts from his Reliquary at the ceiling, hitting him.

"Gah, where is that worthless rodent at?!" He shouted into air, as some falling debris landed around him.

Rasputin screamed in anger, his pathetic weakling of a minion betrayed him, the Great Rasptuin! He felt the anger inside him boil over, and he shoots more green energy blasts around his lair, causing pieces of it to break apart.

"He was my henchman for life! How dare he betray the Great Rasputin! I will destroy him, along with the Romanov family, once and for all!" He bellowed out in fury.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the evil undead sorcerer, some apes suddenly entered his lair though a dark portal, and saw Rasputin having his meltdown and shooting his energy blasts at the walls and ceiling. The apes thought he was a total nut job, but Malefor ordered them to bring him to the mountain alive.

"This guy seems completely out of his mind." An ape soldier said to his leader.

"I don't care about that, soldier. All that matters is we capture him and bring him to Lord Malefor. Get ready, everyone!" The ape leader said and pulled out his war hammer.

"Right, sir. We'll pound this sorcerer into the ground!" An ape soldier said.

The apes all got their weapons ready, and waited for the moment to attack Rasputin. Meanwhile, Rasputin is destroying several portions of his lair with his Reliquary in a fit of blind rage at Bartok's betrayal.

"I will hunt that miserable rodent to the ends of the Earth! Do you hear me, Bartok?! I will not stop until you're dead! I will destroy you and the Romanov family! I hate you, you worthless excuse of a rodent!" Rasputin shouted in his fury.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to interrupt your little rage fit." A dark voice said from the shadows.

Rasputin turned around, and looked for the source of the voice, but couldn't see a thing. He started walking around his lair, and could hear various sounds, screeches and growls coming from the dark shadow that sounded animal-like. He growled in anger, and used his Reliquary as a light, so he could see what was in his lair. He saw several pairs of red eyes staring at him, shocking him.

"Who dares intrude upon the lair of the Great Rasputin?!" He yelled.

The only sounds Rasputin heard were animal-like screeches and evil laughter. He then saw several armored ape-like creatures emerge from the shadows of his lair, and pulled out their various weapons. A white ape the emerged from the shadows wielding an electrically charged blade-like weapon, and glared directly at Rasputin.

"That would be us, Rasputin. You certainly do appear to be a powerful and dangerous sorcerer, and that has come to the attention of Lord Malefor. He can sense the evil in your very heart and wants us bring you before him, whether you like it or not. Our orders are to capture you, so do not resist us, sorcerer!" The white ape said and raises his staff up.

"So, you fools intrude upon my lair and want to bring me before your master, do you? Well, I've got news for you fools, I won't accompany you anywhere. I've only got one goal in mind, the destruction of the Romanov family and the death of my former servant. Once they're all dead, the cruse will be complete!" He said as green lightning struck the ground around him.

"Attack!" The ape leader ordered.

The apes all screeched, and charged at Rasputin with their weapons ready, unaware that they have no idea who they're dealing with. Rasputin cackled evily, and shot several green energy blasts from his Reliquary at the apes, knocking them back. He then conjures up a few demonic creatures from his artifact, and commands them to attack the apes. The demon roared, and charged at the ape armies, but the ape commanders used the magic in their weapons to push them back and giving them damage, shocking Rasputin.

"Impossible! How did you manage to harm my minions?!" He screamed.

The apes only laughed evily, and smirked at Rasputin. The white ape commander then came forward, and said in a slow menacing tone, "We use Sprit Gems, sorcerer. These gems were once the dragons life force, but now these gems and there powers belong to the apes! And now its time to finish this battle, and bring you back to our master. Attack!"

Just then, several ape soldiers appeared behind Rasputin, and tacked him, pinning him to the ground. He tried to break free, but the more he resisted the more of them came. The white ape commander then grabbed the Reliquary from his hand, and cackled, horrifying Rasputin, since he knows if the artifact is destroyed he'll cease to exist.

"Do you dare touch it! My very existence depends on the safety of that artifact! I sold my very soul for it to destroy the Romanov family, and if its destroyed, I'll die!" He yelled.

The ape looked down on him, and laughed, "Then you better do as we ask them, and you might get your toy back."

The ape commander then opened up a portal back to the Mountain of Malefor with his staff, and has the soldiers chain Rasputin up, so he won't get away. They then walk into the portal, and Rasputin see they're in some kind of dark fortress built inside a mountain. The apes then escort him to the throne room, and open up the doors, pushing him inside. Rasputin then looks up, and gasps in horror at what he sees, a dark colored demonic-like purple dragon with bright yellow eyes staring down at him.

"So, the apes managed to capture you after all." Malefor replied in a cold tone.

"Who are you?" Rasputin asked.

"I am the Dark Master, sorcerer. I'm the very first purple dragon in existence. I am the dragon of prophecy, the one to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep to bring about the Great Cleansing! I am known by many names, but my true name is... Malefor!" He said as he cackled evily.

"And what is it you want with me, Malefor?" Rasputin asked raising a brow.

"What do I want with you? Well, that's really simple, Rasputin. I want you to join me and my armies, and help me conquer this entire realm. I know you posses powers that make you a threat to all your enemies, and yours powers will be able to help me destroy my enemies, the ones who stand in my way." Malefor said in a sinister tone.

"Who are your enemies, Malefor?" He asked.

Malefor didn't say anything, he only looked at the Dark Pool of Visions, and saw several images appear in the pool. Rasputin looked down at the pool, and gasped he saw five dragons, a dragonfly and a white albino bat sitting on a purple dragon's left horn. He immediately as his former henchman; Bartok. He growled in anger, and slammed his fist down on the Dark Pool of Visions.

"I see you recognize that little bat, Rasputin." Malefor said.

"That miserable rodent was my former slave, till he betrayed me. So, this is where he ran off to, eh." Rasputin said and cackled evily. "I'll kill him once and for all, and no one will stop me!"

"Is that so, sorcerer? Well, I have an offer for you. You can kill your little bat slave, but also kill his new companions, and help me in my quest to bring darkness to the Dragon Relams!" Malefor said evily.

"Why should I join you? What could you offer me, the Great Rasputin?" He said.

"Well, I'll give you the power to destroy the family you desire to destroyed, and give you powers that you could only dream of. The powers of pure darkness will be at your fingertips, if you help me. I'll give you the power to rule your world with an iron fist. So, do we have a deal, Rasputin?" Malefor asked.

"You've got a deal, Malefor! I'll help you take over this realm, and destroy those pathetic dragons! Rasputin said and cackled darkly.

Malefor smirked evily, and ordered the ape leader to return the Reliquary back to Rasputin. The ape walked over to the undead sorcerer, and handed him back the Reliquary. He gazed at his evil artifact, and looked down at the Dark Pool of Visions, and cackled.

"Get ready, Bartok! Mark my words: you and your new friends will die within a fortnight!" Rasputin said as his Reliquary glowed bright green. "I will not rest until I see you and all of your worthless companions dead forever!"

* * *

**Rasputin always with the anger problems, eh? Rasputin has teamed up with the most evil dragon in all of Dragon Realms to exact his revenge on Bartok for betraying him. Bartok and his friends have some new problems to face now that Rasputin is here. Will they be able to win this battle against evil, or will they perish in battle?**

**Read and review.**


	6. A little help

**Alright, I'm back again with the sixth chapter to my crossover. I appreciate all of the support you've all given me and the kind reviews. And now without further adieu, I bring you all the sixth chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: A little help**

Outside the Dragon Temple, and inside the nearby swamps, Spyro, Bartok, Cynder and Sparx are out having a little fun in the nearby Silver River, playing around in the cool refreshing waters. Spyro chuckled playfully, and splashed his three companions with his tail, soaking all three of them.

"Hey! So, wanna have a little fun, Spyro?" Cynder asked in a dark tone and playfully smirked. "Well, I'm game, purple dragon!"

Cynder used her Siren Scream on the waters, creating huge towering waves that are heading straight towards Spyro. Spyro chuckled a bit, and froze the water in just seconds with his ice breath, and destroyed the ice with his earth breath. Cynder playfully smirked, and blasted Spyro with her wind breath, strong enough to push him back a bit, but not strong enough to hurt him.

"So, that's how you wanna play, Cynder? Spyro asked chuckling a bit. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you won't win against me."

Spyro chuckled some more, and blasted Cynder with his water breath, making his dark dragon mate giggle cutely. Cynder then flew out of the water, and playfully tackled him to the ground, and starts tickling him happily, as he giggles and laughs.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Spyro laughed happily.

Cynder giggled, and tickled Spyro's cute feet, making her purple dragon mate giggle even more happily. Sparx and Bartok giggled, and joined Cynder in tickling their purple dragon buddy. Spyro continued laughing happily, and starts wagging his cute tail happily, as he three friends tickle him even more.

"Spyro is such a cute dragon, I tell you what!" Bartok said and petted Spyro's cute snout.

"Oh yeah... That's the spot." Spyro purred happily.

Meanwhile, unknown to the four heroes, a dark portal suddenly opened up behind some thick trees and brush, and the evil sorcerer Rasputin and some ape soldiers emerged from the portal. Rasputin took a look at the four, and quietly growled hatefully at the sight of seeing his former bat minion playing around with the two dragons and dragonfly. He looked at the ape soldiers, and ordered them to get into battle positions, and wait for the signal to attack.

"I'm not sure about trusting this sorcerer." An ape soldier said to his partner. "Master Malefor seems to trust him, but I preferred being loyal to General Fa'para, not a worthless undead lich."

"Stop your miserable whining at once, you fool!" The ape leader growled. "We shall be loyal to lord Rasputin and our master, no matter what. We're their servants and only obey our powerful masters!"

"Both of you just shut up!" A second ape leader commanded. "Wait for the signal!"

Rasputin looked at the ape solders, and saw all of them were armed and in their correct battle positions. He then lifted his Reliquary into the air, and shot a green flare into the air, giving them the signal to attack.

"It's the signal! Attack!" The ape commander shouted and jumped out of the trees.

Spyro and the three suddenly see a large group of apes emerge from the trees around them, and completely surround them, preventing them from escaping. Bartok then gasped in horror, as he saw a familiar figure in a dark brown robes and wielding the Reliquary. He started shivering in fear, and hid behind Spyro's left horn.

"Hello, you incompetent rodent! The Great Rasputin has found you!" Rasputin cackled evily.

"No..." Bartok whimpered and hugged Spyro's horn tighter.

"That dragon won't protect you from me, Bartok. You were my henchman for life, and you just had to go and betray me, your master! We were going to destroy the Romanov family and complete my cruse, but because you left me, I met Master Malefor, and he's going to help me complete the cruse and give me powers that I can only dream of. The Great Rasputin will be unstoppable and no one will stop me!" He said as he laughed evily.

"We'll see about, you monster! You won't harm Bartok, not ever!" Spyro roared.

"Kill them all!" Rasputin shouted.

The apes roared, and charged at the four heroes with their weapons ready. Cynder flew towards the apes, and shot them with her acid breath, giving them some damage, while Spyro burned a few of the soldiers with his flame breath, killing a couple of them. An ape leader then grabbed Cynder by the tail, but she slashed the ape in the face with her tailblade, causing him to scream in pain.

"Yeah, take that, you filthy creature!" Cynder shouted.

Three ape leaders charged at Spyro and Cynder, and threw a couple sticks of dynamite at the two dragons, but they manage to smack the dynamite back at the apes, killing them when it exploded. Rasputin then sent his two armored ape commanders to attack Sparx and Bartok, since they'll be easy to kill off.

"Bartok and Sparx!" Spyro yelled.

Spyro charged at the two armored ape commanders, and roared hatefully at the two, determined not to let them harm his two friends. He blasted them with electrical breath, but their magical armored protected them from taking damage. The two apes laughed evily, and smacked Spyro away with their enchanted hammers, injuring the young purple dragons.

"Face it, purple whelp! You're outmatched this time!" The ape shouted and shot Spyro with a bolt of lightning.

"Spyro, buddy! Leave him alone!" Sparx shouted and punched the ape in the nose.

The ape roared in pain, and got ready to kill Sparx, but Bartok flew into the battle, and knocked the enchanted hammer out of the ape's hands, saving Sparx's life. Cynder then impales the ape commander though the chest with her tailblade, killing him. Spyro then tackled the second ape commander to the ground, pinning him.

"Let me go this instant!" The ape yelled and tried to reach for his weapon, but Bartok grabbed them.

Spyro growled, and incinerated the ape commander with his fire breath, killing it. Cynder used her Siren Scream, and finished off the remaining ape soldiers around them.

"I'll end this battle, once and for all!" Rasputin shouted and charged at the four.

Spyro shot a barrage of fireballs at Rasputin, but the Reliquary created a magical shield around the sorcerer, protecting him from the flames. Cynder then shoots the shield with her shadow breath, but her attack has no effect on the barrier.

"I can't break the shield, Spyro!" Cynder screamed.

Spyro then charged at Rasputin, and used his Convexity breath on the shield, managing to do some damage to it, but Rasputin blasted Spyro in the chest with a green energy blast, sending him flying into the wall.

"Spyro!" Sparx and Cynder shouted.

Rasputin summoned some demons to attack Cynder, but she was able to fight them off with her wind breath, giving them some damage. The demons roared, and grabbed Cynder, and start attacking her, as she roared in pain.

"Now, its your turn, Bartok!" Rasputin said and walked towards the shaking albino bat.

But, before Rasputin can attack Bartok, a blue portal suddenly appeared behind Sparx and Bartok, shocking Rasputin. A light aqua blue colored armored dragon emerged from the portal, and roared at Rasputin, causing him to back away in fear.

"I don't know who you are, but you won't stand in my way!" Rasputin yelled.

Rasputin lifted the Reliquary into the air, and shot a bolt of green lightning at the blue dragon, but the blue dragon used his magical power to destroy the lightning bolt, and blasted the evil undead sorcerer with a ball of blue fire, sending him flying into the sky, as he screamed in pain. The blue dragon then used his magic, and healed Spyro and Cynder's wounds completely, as well as chasing the green demons away from the four heroes.

"Ugh, what happened, Spyro?" Cynder said as she groaned.

"I'm not sure, Cynder." He said.

"Spyro and Cynder, we were saved by this strange blue dragon." Bartok said pointing at the large dragon.

Spyro, Sparx and Cynder all looked up at the dragon and recognized to the be the elder dragon known as the Chronicler, but something seemed a little different about him to Spyro, he felt eerily familiar to him, like he already knew him somehow.

"Thanks for saving us, Chronicler." Spyro said and bowed in respect.

"Its great to see you again, young dragon." The Chronicler said in a familiar tone, which Spyro immediately recognized and gasped.

"N-no... I-It can't be you..." Spyro said as he walked towards the blue dragon.

"But it is, Spyro. I'm back." The dragon said.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro shouted as he felt tears of joy from in his purple eyes, and ran towards the dragon, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for chapter six, guys. Spyro and his friends were able to fight off the evil Rasputin, but now it looks like an old friend has returned to help them in this battle between good and evil. Do you think the heroes stand a chance against the two villains?**

**The seventh chapter will be up later. See ya!**


	7. Ignitus you've returned

**Alright, guys, this is the seventh chapter my loyal readers, and I would greatly appreciate a bit more favorites and reviews, I would like a bit more love on this crossover story of my mine. Anyway, I want you all to enjoy my story, and without further adieu here's chapter seven, everyone.**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Ignitus you've returned**

Spyro continued hugging Ignitus tighter and tighter, as he sobbed in joy. The large blue dragon gave a small smile, and hugged the young purple dragon back with his wings, and nuzzled him affectionately with his snout.

"Young dragon, it is great to see you again, my friend. Do not be sad, Spyro. I have returned once again." Ignitus said softly to the purple dragon.

"But how is this possible, Ignitus? We saw you die in the Belt of Fire in front of our eyes. How are you even alive and why are you blue?" Cynder asked in curiosity.

Ignitus sighed softly, and pointed for Cynder and the two to have a seat, which they did with no comment. He then petted Spyro gently on the head, attempting to calm the poor purple dragon down. He saw Spyro was no longer crying, and asked him to sit down with his three friends, so he could explain to them how he came back from the dead and became the new Chronicler.

"You four younglings ready?" Ignitus asked them.

"We sure are, big guy. Tell away." Sparx said.

"You see, after I sacrificed myself in the Belt of Fire, so Spyro and Cynder could reach Malefor's lair, and finally end his reign of terror on the Dragon Realms. My sprit was brought into the Chronicler's home, where he showed me Spyro and Cynder in their fight against Malefor, and when the great Ancients were finally able to seal him away into the crystal core of our world, I used what little energy I had left to appear before Spyro, and helped him realize his true destiny as the purple dragon, to save the world from destruction. Once my propose was fulfilled, the Chronicler passed his duties onto me before heading into the afterlife, my young friends. Once I became the new Chronicler, I regained my body and have new strength. I've been watching all of you very closely, even you, Bartok." He said to the floor.

"Hold on, you've been watching me too, big blue guy?" Bartok said as he chuckled nervously.

"Indeed I have, my little bat friend. I know you were once a minion to the evil wizard known as, Rasputin, and he's somehow entered the Dragon Realms now." Ignitus said as he sighed sadly. "But, I also bring more bad news, my friends. The Dragon Realms are in grave danger."

"They are, Ignitus? From what, or who?" Cynder asked.

"Even though, you and Spyro managed to defeat Malefor, he was able to break free from his crystal prison the Ancients placed him inside and escape once again, to wreak havoc across the lands." He said as he saw them all look horrified.

"What? No, it can't be! Not again!" Spyro shouted into the sky. "We finally defeated him, and now he's returned to destroy us all!

"Calm down, Spyro. Now's not the time to lose hope, my friend. Yes, Malefor did indeed escape, but his escape also came with a cost. You see, after he used most of his energy to escape the core, and when he finally returned to the Dragon Realms, he was severely wounded and almost too weak to even stand up, since then he's been within the ruins of Mountain of Malefor slowly recovering and regaining his former strength, so he could once again attack the Dragon Realms more powerful than ever before." He said to them.

"Okay, so the big evil dragon is back to terrorize the realm, but its weak and hurt to fight us, right? Well, let's just head to his lair, and finish the evil dragon off, once and for all, guys." Sparx said as he flew around Ignitus happily.

"Sparx does have a point, Ignitus. Me and Cynder could go there, and finish the battle." Spyro said as he stood back up.

"I'm afraid its not that easy, Spyro. Its true that the Dark Master has been weakened and vulnerable to attack right now, but his fortress is still well guarded and he'll have Rasputin right be his side, along with his other generals ready to attack you four, plus you're not ready to face him yet, young dragon." Ignitus said in a stern tone.

"I see, Ignitus." Spyro said as he lowered his head. "So, what do I do now, so I can be ready for the final battle?"

"You'll have to destroy Malefor's remaining generals, Spyro. When all his generals have been destroyed, then you may head for the Mountain of Malefor." Ignitus said to his purple companion. "And destroy all of his evil forces and his evil magic, once and for all."

"I'll do it, Ignitus. We won't let you down." Spyro said.

"Glad to hear it. Now, with that matter settled, I've got a special task for you four." He said.

"What is it, dude?" Sparx asked the blue dragon.

"Malefor has set up another mining operation in the volcanic lands of Munitions Forge, and stop his ape soldiers from gathering the Sprit Gems. The Sprit Gems provide Malefor with the energy he needs to rise once again to power, and we cannot allow that to happen, so I want you four to clear out all of the apes, and destroy the mine forever. Mole-Yair and some of the Manweersmalls are already there waiting for your arrival." Ignitus said.

"Okay, so we're gonna head into a dangerous erupting volcano to stop the apes from mining gems? Sparx said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Sounds like a fun adventure, guys."

"Good luck, my friends." Ignitus said before turning to Bartok. "I'll be watching you, Bartok. Your love for Spyro and his friends is strong, and I know you'll help them out as much as you can."

"Gee, thanks, Ignitus. I'll be right there for my friends, no matter what!" Bartok said and flew into the sky, with his three friends.

"Next stop: Munitions Forge!" Sparx said as he flew past Spyro.

Ignitus watched the four young heroes fly off into the sky, and head towards the volcanic lands, ready to fight off Malefor's evil forces. He closed his eyes, and softly said, "May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all."

Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor, Malefor, Rasputin and their ape armies are seen watching the four heroes heading towards Munitions Forge, all of them growling in anger and disqust.

"Those fools must not be allowed to destroy that mine! I need those gems recharge my powers!" Malefor roared in anger.

"I will take care of that pitiful dragon and the incompetent rodent, once and for all, Lord Malefor!" Rasputin said as he laughed evily.

"No, Rasputin! You've already failed me, and I have the perfect creature ready for those four." Malefor said as he smirked evily. "Da'growl, come forward!"

Just then, Rasputin and the apes suddenly see massive armored Hero Orc emerge from the shadows. They could see he was much bigger than the other Hero Orcs, had black armor all over his body, wields a giant enchanted battle axe, and has these two glowing green gauntlets on his hands. The Hero Orc's head was covered in glowing green fire, and its eyes were bright red.

"What is that thing?" Rasputin asked.

"This is my minion Da'growl, Rasputin. He's been remade by my dark magic, and transformed into a tool, only meant to serve me!" Malefor said evily. "Da'growl, you know your mission."

"Yes. I will protect the mines, and destroy Spyro and Bartok, once and for all!" Da'growl replied to his master.

Malefor then used his dark magic, and transported Da'growl into Munitions Forge, ready for his monster to destroy the four heroes, once and for all.

* * *

**Un-oh, it looks like Malefor's created a new monster to destroy the four heroes. Will Spyro and his friends manage to destroy the mine, or will Da'growl put them all six feet under? What do you think will happen?**

**Read and review. The eighth chapter will be up within a couple days, my friends. See ya later! :)**


	8. Returning to the Volcano

**Hi guys, I'm back once again with the eighth chapter. Now, I do wanna see some more reviews added to this story, and I would be deeply grateful for it. I'm happy to see this story getting some love to it. Now, welcome to chapter eight! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 8: Returning to the Volcano

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Bartok are seen flying through the beautiful evening skies, and slowly approaching the volcanic lands known as Munitions Forge, the very same location where Spyro and Sparx rescued Terrador from the evil clutches of the Conductor and Cynder. The four heroes soon see the erupting volcano up ahead, and see the lava blasting into the dark skies, and ash and fire raining down on the burned island. They see a couple tents near the shore, and Spyro sees Mole-Yair down there, waving to them.

"It's Mole-Yair, guys. Let's fly down to him" Spyro said and flew down to the campground, with the three flying behind him.

Spyro and the three heroes flew down to the Manweersmall campground, and landed in front of their leader, Mole-Yair. Bartok looked up at Mole-Yair and Manweersmalls and couldn't really believe that they were mole-like creatures, but they didn't really look like moles to him. He smiled, and landed on Spyro's left horn.

"Ha ha! Spyro, my old friend you have returned once again." Mole-Yair said happily, and started kissing Spyro on the cheek. Spyro quickly backed off.

"Is he always this affectionate?" Bartok asked.

"Yep. He's been like that, since me and the big guy saved his kind from the evil apes." Sparx said to his albino bat friend.

Mole-Yair then walked over to Spyro, and started sniffing Bartok, making the albino chuckle nervously and blush. Mole-Yair smiled happily, and pulled Bartok into his arms, and hugged him.

"I see you're a friend of Spyro, little bat. It's a pleasure to meet you, my friend." Mole-Yair said happily, and hugged Bartok even tighter.

"Aw... Gosh. Its nice to meet you too, Mole-Yair. My name's Bartok." Bartok said as he chuckled, and hugged Mole-Yair back.

"Nice to meet you, my little friend. I am Mole-Yair leader of the Manweersmalls." Mole-Yair said to the little bat, and turned to Spyro. "Spyro, you and yours friends have come at a dark time. The Dark Master has sent one of his generals and a group of those vile beasts are inside the mines mining for those glowing magic crystals, while my poor Manweersmalls are running in terror from those evil beasts. We need your help, Spyro. Please." Mole Yair asked his purple dragon friend.

"We will help you, Mole-Yair. We'll destroy that mine and clear out Malefor's apes." Spyro asked in a determined tone.

"Thank you, Spyro. I'll lead you guys into the tunnels. Follow me." Mole-Yair instructed, and walked onto the railroad tracks, leading into the tunnel.

Mole-Yair led the four heroes into the mining tunnels, and they see several ape soldiers with pickaxes, mining for Sprit Gems inside the mine, much to the horror of the four heroes. Bartok saw the apes pushing several carts full of Sprit Gems, and shows the evil act to Spyro.

"They've got so many of them already." Spyro said.

"What do we do now, Spyro?" Cynder asked her mate.

"We fight them, Cynder. Come on, we gotta stop them!" Spyro said and flew down, with the four following him.

The apes saw a familiar purple dragon and his friends land in front of them, as they roared angrily at the heroes. The ape soldiers suddenly dropped their pickaxes and barrels, and pulled out their fire elemental weapons, and summoned up some vicious Magma Worms to kill heroes. Mole-Yair gasped in terror, and jumped behind some rocks, deciding to let Spyro and the three handle this battle.

"You fiends are going down!" Bartok said as he glared at them.

"That's where you're wrong, you worthless rodent! You fools have been a thorn in the Dark Master's side for way too long, and this is where you all will meet your fates! Once Lord Malefor has enough power he'll be able to rise once again, and remake the Dragon Realms in his own image, and it'll be a new age of power for the apes!" The ape commander roared.

"We'll see about that, monster! This ends now!" Spyro roared and charged at the apes forces.

The apes roared, and charged at the four heroes. The ape commander slammed his enchanted battle hammer into the rocks, creating a wave of blazing fire coming towards the heroes, but they flew over with ease. The apes then sent their Magma Worms into the battlefield, and they start shooting fireballs at Sparx and Cynder, but Spyro uses his ice breath, and extinguishes the fire before it can hit them.

"These fools want a challenge, huh? Well, unleash the Fire Beetles!" The ape commander shouted.

The ape soldiers nodded, and released the Fire Beetles, and commanded them to attack the heroes. The Fire Beetles started swarming around Spyro, and started biting the purple dragon, causing him to scream in pain.

"Ow. They're biting me! Somebody help!" Spyro scream and started running around.

"Hold on, Spyro! I'll take care of them by giving them a HA! And a HI-YA! And then a OOH-WAH!" Bartok as he did some kicks and karate chops, and flew to his purple friend.

Bartok did some punch and kicks combos, knocking the Fire Beetles off of Spyro, but they just grew angry, and flew towards Bartok. He managed to dodge their attacks, and shouted 'HI-YA', as he kicked the Fire Beetles away, causing them to fly away like the cowards they are, much the shock of the apes that a little white bat could fight them off.

"Impossible. A little rat defeating our Fire Beetles! It's unheard of!" The ape commander shouted.

"I hate to break it to you, ape freak! I'm not your average bat, I tell you what!" Bartok said as he threw a rock at the ape commander, hitting him in the eye.

The ape commander roared, and commanded his ape soldiers to attack. The apes charged at the four, but were quickly killed off by Cynder's powerful Siren Scream, as well as causing the mine to begin breaking apart, causing Sparx to get a crazy, but brilliant idea.

"Cynder, that's it! Use your Siren Scream to destroy the whole mine and stop their plans! We need to destroy the mines!" Sparx shouted to his sister in law.

"Sparx, you're a genius!" Cynder yelled as she smiled at the yellow dragonfly.

Cynder used her Siren Scream attack on some of the rocky support columns, destroying them, and causing the mine to slowly collapse. But, she suddenly saw some of Rasputin's green demons emerge from the ground, and fly towards her with their claws ready for attack, but Spyro charged into the battle, and unleashed his powerful Convexity breath upon the demons, killing them all instantly, and causing severe damage to mine as well destroying more of the support columns. The mine started to collapse, and Mole-Yair ran to the into the another, and signaled for the Spyro and the others to follow him.

"Everyone, follow Mole-Yair!" Sparx shouted and followed after Mole-Yair.

Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement, and used their breath attacks to kill several kill off some of the apes and Magma Worms, as the mine collapses around them. The two dragons manage to fly into the tunnel, as the apes and remaining Magma Worms were crushed by falling debris and boulders, as a large portion of the mine collapsed from the damage it took, and flew into what remained of the main chamber, where Spyro and Sparx found Terrador trapped and fought off the Conductor and his evil engine Steam. They saw some mining equipment and some Sprit Gem clusters around the ruins of some rusted railroad tracks, and what remained of the prison where Terrador was held.

"Where are we, guys?" Bartok asked as he flew around.

"This is where the earth guardian Terrador was imprisoned by Cynder when she was under Malefor's evil control." Spyro said.

"Well, it looks like someone has been here doing something with these Sprit Gems, buddy." Sparx said to them.

The four suddenly hear the sounds of animal-like growling and cackling all around them, making them huddle together. Spyro and Bartok looked around, and saw a large shadow figure running around in the darkness, preventing them from seeing who, or what was with them. They gasped in horror, when they saw the massive armored Hero Orc suddenly emerge from the shadows, and roared at them. Bartok saw the Hero Orc's green gauntlets, and realized they had been infused with some of Rasputin's evil power, giving that monster some of his powers.

"Spyro, this guy's gauntlets have Rasputin's evil power inside them!" He yelled to his friend.

"Your friend is right, purple fool! I am Da'growl, heroic fools. Lord Malefor's most loyal and deadly general, and I'm in charge of this little mining operation! Your interference might've caused major damage to mines, but this mine is still useable to us, and I'm not going to let you destroy it! It's time to end this battle between good and evil, once and for all!" Da'growl roared.

Da'growl then slammed his green gauntlets into the ground, causing the ground to shake and crack. Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Bartok's eyes widen in terror, and suddenly see these undead humanoid-like beings suddenly emerge from the ground with glowing green eyes. The zombie-like beings roared, and glared at the four heroes.

"You fools are going against the powers of the undead! There's no chance you will defeat me! These zombies serve me, and with Lord Malefor and Rasputin's powers flowing through me, I am invincible!" Da'growl shouted.

"We'll see about that, fiend! Let's fight!" The four heroes shouted in unison.

* * *

**Well, that does it for the eighth chapter. Do you think Spyro and the three heroes be able to defeat Da'growl and his undead army, or will they fall before his evil might?**

**Read and review. The ninth chapter will be up very soon, my readers.**


	9. Bartok steps up

**Hello again, my readers. This crossover is just about halfway there, which I'm very happy, since I do wanna see this story finished finally, and it'll be the perfect gift for someone very special. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the ninth chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 9: Bartok steps up

Spyro, Mole-Yair and the three heroes all glared hatefully at the Hero Orc general Da'growl and his undead zombie army, ready for an epic showdown between the forces of good and the forces of evil. Da'growl cackled evily, and raised his enchanted battle axe into the sky, and slammed it into the ground, creating a massive shockwave of dark energy, forcing Spyro and the four against the walls of the cave, preventing them from moving.

"Ha, ha! I'm afraid you fools won't be leaving here alive!" Da'growl told the five in a dark tone. "Lord Malefor will soon bring destruction upon this world once more, and I shall be commanding his powerful armies as they destroy every soul in their path! The world shall fall under his infinite dark power, the temple and Dragon City will be reduced to ruins, the Golems of the Deep will torch the landscape, the Guardians shall under his dark might, and the Destroyer will remake this world into Lord Malefor's own image! It's over, Spyro!" He bellowed angrily.

"That'll never happen, you fiend. We will put an end to you, once and for all!" Spyro roared, before turning to Mole-Yair. "Mole-Yair, go find a place to hide, we'll get you outta here once this freak is dead."

Mole-Yair nodded, and hid behind some of the rocks, deciding it was for the best that the heroes deal with this freak of the week, while Spyro and the three got into their battle positions, ready for an intense battle good and evil.

"Attack my evil undead minions!" Da'growl roared and flung his battle axe into the air. "Show them your awesome and ultimate evil powers!"

The zombies roared, and charged at Spyro and the three, intent on killing them and eating their living flesh. Spyro charged into the battle, and shot a couple fireballs at the zombies, killing three of them.

"Go, Spyro! Burn those freaky zombies!" Sparx shouted and punched a zombie, causing it to break apart, and fall into a lava pool. "Yeah! That's right! No one messes with Ol' Sparx!"

Cynder rolled her eyes, and slashed a zombie's head in half with her tailblade, and shot the other zombies with her poison breath, weakening them, and giving Spyro the chance to finish them off with his fire breath, resulting in the zombies bursting into flames.

Da'growl roared in fury, and used his enchanted battle axe to summon even more zombies to kill the heroes, and commanded them to attack.

"Here comes the next wave, fellas!" Bartok shouted.

Cynder flew into the air, and shot a barrage of shadow orbs down on the zombies, giving them serious amouts of damage, while Spyro used his earth breath to break some of the support columns around the mine, but unfortunately for the brave purple dragon Da'growl noticed what he was doing, and charged at him with his green gauntlets.

"It's time to paint the cavern red in beautiful dragon blood!" Da'growl yelled and punched Spyro. "Die, die, die! I will rip you apart, reptile scum!"

Spyro groaned in pain, and stood back up, as he glared hatefully at the armored Hero Orc general, and got ready for battle. He shot his electric breath at Da'growl, but he managed to block the electrical energy and absorb it into his magical gauntlets, shocking the purple dragon.

"You've noticed, huh?" Da'growled said and chuckled darkly. "Lord Malefor not only had these gauntlets infused with Rasputin's evil magic, but also gave these weapons a unique gift that absorbs energy, and allows me to use it against my enemies! Now, taste my electric fury, Spyro!" He yelled and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning towards Spyro.

Spyro's purple eyes widened with terror, as he we struck by the electrical attack, sending him flying into the wall. He groaned, and felt Da'growl strike him with another bolt of lightning, causing him to scream in pain from the attack.

"On no! Hang on, buddy!" Sparx screamed and flew to his best friend's aid. Hey, tree monster! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

Da'growl smirked evily, and struck Sparx with a bolt of lightning, sending the poor wounded dragonfly flying into the wall, much to Spyro's horror, as he got back up, and charged at the evil Hero Orc, and shot his ice breath at him.

"Ice breath, eh? Da'growl said and absorbed the ice energy into his enchanted gauntlets, and laughed. "I think I should present Lord Malefor with an iced statue of the dragon he hates the most, you!"

Da'growl raised his gauntlets, and unleashed the powerful ice energy onto Spyro, freezing the poor purple dragon solid in ice, causing his friends all to look in horror, as Spyro was suddenly frozen solid.

"No one freezes my mate solid!" Cynder roared in charged at Da'growl, with Sparx and Bartok flying behind her.

Dr'growl cackled evily, and raised his enchanted his battle axe into the air, and unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy, causing the three to scream in pain, and sent them flying.

"It's over, you fools! Your only hero is a frozen reptile sickle, and none on you are strong enough to beat me! Give up, or die!" He yelled.

"We'll never give up, big ugly. You won't win, I tell you what!" Bartok said in a determined tone.

Da'growl roared, and smacked Bartok with his enchanted battle axe, sending him flying into a Sprit Gem with a loud thud. Suddenly, when Bartok hit the rainbow colored gem, the energy suddenly flowed into Bartok's body, giving him the energy of the dragon's life force.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Sparx shouted in shock. "The little bat is glowing bright.

Bartok felt the rainbow dragon energy enter his body, and felt the power of the elements course through his adorable little body. His cute pink eyes suddenly changed to purple, and he flew up into the air, with some rainbow aura swirling around him. He glared at Da'growl in anger, and gathered up as much energy as he could.

"What sorcery is this?!" Da'growl shouted in surprise.

"He has the power of the dragons inside him, and he will destroy you, fiend." Cynder said as she and Mole-Yair grabbed Spyro's frozen body, and uses her fire breath to free her mate.

Bartok felt purple energy glow brightly, and suddenly form a large purple colored orb of energy, the same energy Spyro has. He didn't know what this power was, but he knew he had to use it to win this battle.

"This is your end, Da'growl, I tell ya what!" Bartok said.

Bartok then shot the purple orb at Da'growl, hitting him right in the chest, causing him to scream in pain, as it tore through his body. He then shot a beam of Convexity energy at the armored Hero Orc, hitting him in the head.

Da'growl roared in pain, as the powerful Convexity energy tore his entire body apart, and caused his arms and legs to suddenly explode. He screamed even more in pain and terror, as his armor broke apart, along with his gauntlets and battle axe exploded. He let out one last painful scream, as he suddenly disintegrated into dust, killing him.

Bartok felt the energy disappear inside his body, and fell down towards the ground, but was caught by Sparx.

"I've got you, buddy. Don't you worry." Sparx said he flew towards Spyro.

The whole cavern started to collapse, preventing them from escaping. Spyro tried to get up, but was too weak to use his powers to get his friends out.

"We're trapped!" Mole-Yair shouted. "What are we going to do?!"

Just then, a portal suddenly opened up, and Ignitus suddenly emerged, and signaled for the five to follow him inside. Mole-Yair and Cynder helped Spyro up, and walk him to the portal, while Sparx carries Bartok in his arms. The five quickly enter the portal, and Ignitus teleports the group to safety, as the mine completely collapses.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. Looks like Bartok defeated Malefor's second general, but they still have to face the two evil villains and save the Dragon Realms from destruction. Do you think they'll win? **

**Read and review. The tenth chapter will be out shortly, until then see you later.**


	10. Bartok's new powers

**Here it is, guys. You've all waited for it, and now I bring you the tenth chapter to The Legend of Spyro: A Bat's New Life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, guys. Please read and review.**

* * *

Ch. 10: Bartok's new powers

Spyro, Bartok and the group are suddenly transported into the Dragon Temple, and sighed happily in relief, glad they managed to escape that volcanic wasteland and defeat the evil Da'growl. Mole-Yair started walking around the temple, and sniffed the air, realizing they were finally out of danger, he gave a sigh.

"We're finally out of that messy nightmare, my friends." Mole-Yair said cheerfully, and danced around happily like a little mole kid on a sugar rush.

Spyro and the group then saw a blue portal appear in the training room, and see Ignitus emerge from it, and walk towards them. He noticed Spyro and Bartok were injured from their battle with Da'growl, and used his powers to heal their wounds.

"Thank you, Ignitus." Spyro said as he bowed in respect to the large blue dragon.

"Yeah, thanks, big guy." Bartok said and bowed as well. "I feel like my old self again, I tell you what!"

"Its not a problem, young heroes. I'm glad you both are safe and sound." Ignitus said and looked around the temple, and sighed. "Home sweet home."

"Wait a minute, big guy. The temple was your home?" Bartok asked the big light blue dragon.

"Yes, Bartok. This beautiful temple was once my home, and me and the fellow guardian dragons would train young dragons into using their fighting skills and elemental attacks. One night, the temple was attacked by the now dead ape king Gaul, and his captured my fellow guardians, smashed all of the eggs to prevent Spyro's birth, and then took Cynder's egg, and used her a minion to serve the Dark Master. When Spyro and Sparx entered the temple they were able to drive out Cynder's apes and we were able to retake the temple for the dragons." Ignitus said softly.

"Wow... So, this temple was controlled by those apes?" Bartok asked surprised.

"Indeed it was, young Bartok. When we got the temple back, I took Spyro to the training room, and training him in the ways of the dragon. He also was trained by Volteer, Cyril and Terrador, and he used his powers to fight Cynder and the ape armies." Ignitus said.

"Wow... Now that is a story, I tell you what." Bartok said in an excited tone.

"Indeed. Now, its time we have a little word about how you were able to destroy Da'growl, young Bartok." Ignitus said to the little albino bat.

"Why?" Bartok asked. "I don't really know what happened to me back there, but I just felt some powerful magic enter my body, and I was able to use it to save my friends from that monster."

"Yes, you did save them, Bartok. But, you were able to use that power, because of your love towards Spyro, Sparx and Cynder, and your determination to protect them from that monstrous Hero Orc." Ignitus said to him. "That was the power of the dragon's life force you used to destroy Da'growl. When you hit that sprit gem the love in your heart allowed you to use the dragon's life force."

"Really?" Bartok asked surprised.

"Yes, and now that you've gained the power of the dragon's life force, I'm gonna teach you how to use the powers, so you can use those powers to save the Dragon Realms." Ignitus said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends, Ignitus." Bartok said as he gave Spyro a hug, making him blush. "I promise."

"Good answer, Bartok. Now, let's begin your training." Ignitus said and walked into the training room.

Bartok and the three nodded in agreement, and followed the big blue dragon into the room. Ignitus then used his magic to summon some small sized ape dummies for Bartok to fight.

"Okay, we'll see how strong you're in the fire element, Bartok." Ignitus said and nodded for the ape dummies to attack.

Bartok managed to avoid their strikes, and shot out small fireballs from his cute little bat hands, hitting the ape dummies, and incinerating them in the process. Ignitus summoned some medium sized dummies, and ordered them to attack, but Bartok started to focus his new energy, and conjured up an orb of fire, and threw it at the dummies, destroying them.

"Impressive, Bartok. You seem to be a fast learner, but let's see if you're strong with the electric element." Ignitus said and summon some armored ape dummies. "These dummies wear armor, so it'll be a bit tougher."

The armored ape dummies charged at Bartok, but he quickly flew up into the air, preventing them from reaching him. He then looked around at his surroundings, and started to channel in his electrical energy, and started creating a storm cloud, surprising Spyro.

"That looks like my old electric fury attack!" Spyro said amazed.

Bartok's cute pink eyes glowed bright yellow, as he unleashed his new attack onto the dummies. The storm cloud grew bigger, and a large lightning blot emerged, and struck the ground, causing the dummies to be turned into ash.

'Very good. Its time to test out the ice element." Ignitus said and summoned bigger ape dummies.

Bartok saw the dummies charging at him, and used his new ice powers to freeze the larger dummies solid, and then used his new earth elemental powers to crush the forzen dummies under a ton of rocks and debris.

"Remarkable. He's already knows how to use the earth element. Let's try using some tougher enemies." Ignitus said and summoned some wooden Ghoul dummies to attack.

"Ghouls?" Cynder asked. "Do you think he can handle them?"

"I believe he will be able to, Cynder." He said to the black dragoness.

The Ghouls roared, and pulled out their blades, and charged at Bartok. But Bartok used his earth powers to create mini earth tornados, which sucked the ghouls into the vortexes, and blasts them with a couple of electrical orbs, causing the wooden Ghoul dummies to explode.

"Excellent, Bartok. Now, its time to see if you can unleash the true bat within you." Ignitus said to him and summoned a wooden troll dummy.

"The true bat within me?" Bartok asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Its means its time to unlock your true power, Bartok." Spyro said to Bartok. "It'll be your strongest and most powerful attack ever."

"Okay, I'm ready, Spyro." Bartok said as he looked at the troll dummy.

The troll dummy pulled out its mace-like weapon, and charges at the little albino bat, but Bartok blasted the it back with some of his electrical orbs, giving it some damage in the process. The troll dummy roared, and charges, as Bartok flew up, and started glowing purple, meaning he's unleashing his true powers.

"Its happening..." Cynder said in awe.

Bartok's beautiful pink eyes turned purple, and he raises his cute hands into the air, and unleashes a powerful wave of Convexity energy, knocking the troll dummy back. He then started shooting the dummy with his new Convexity energy, giving it more damage.

"Alright, you've got the dummy now, bat buddy. Now, finish that fiend off!" Sparx yelled.

Bartok nodded, and conjured up a large orb filled with Convexity energy, and threw it at the troll dummy, hitting it on contact. The troll dummy glowed bright purple, and suddenly exploded into a ball of fire, destroying it.

"Hey! I did it!" Bartok said happily as he danced around cutely. "I did it, I tell you what!"

"You sure did, Bartok." Spyro said and nuzzled him lovingly. "I'm so proud of you."

"As am I, young Bartok. You've got the heart of a hero, and your determination to protect your friends is eternal." Ignitus said smiling. "You're now ready to fight alongside Spyro, Cynder and Sparx."

"Really?" Bartok asked.

"You sure are, buddy." Spyro said and hugged Bartok.

"Aw, I love you, Spyro." Bartok said and hugged Spyro back as he snuggled on his chest.

"And I love you too." Spyro said and hugged him tighter.

* * *

**I'm finally finished with this chapter, guys. I've finally got this one done before the holidays, and I'm happy about that. Anway, I hope you all enjoy this. Please, read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up really soon, guys. See ya later! :D**


	11. The Final General

**Hey guys. I'm back again, and I bring you guys the eleventh chapter to my crossover. I'm glad you all have enjoyed, and this time I'm gonna bring in a third party character into the mix, just to add a bit more action to the story, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

**Ch. 11: The Final General**

Inside the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor, Malefor is seen torturing the apes and Grublins for their failures. The minions screamed and roared in pain, as Malefor burned them with his fire breath.

"Master, please forgive us!" An ape soldier screamed in pain.

"I've had enough on your infernal incompetence!" Malefor roared and burned them with his fire breath. "You fools allowed Spyro and his companions to destroy the mines and kill Da'growl! You fools are worthless!"

"Please, give us another chance, Lord Malefor! We won't fail you again." A large Hero Orc cried out.

Malefor only ignored his minions cries for help, and shot them with his Convexity breath, killing a couple of them in the process.

"You can't us, master. Please stop!" Another ape soldier screamed.

Before Malefor could kill any more of his soldiers for their failures, he was stopped by Raputin.

"Move out of the way, sorcerer!" Malefor order, but Rasputin didn't move.

"Lord Malefor, we can't have all of these minions killed, because we need them to attack the Dragon Realms for us, my master. We can't rule the realms if we don't have an army, and besides you're not ever fully recovered yet." Rasputin said to the large purple dragon.

Malefor growled angrily and sighed, realizing the evil sorcerer did have a point, they couldn't rule unless they had an army. He then looked down at Rasputin, and said. "You have a point, but these fools fail at the simplest of tasks, and because of them, it'll take longer for me to recover from my injuries."

"Why don't we get a new army, Malefor? We can always use my demons." Rasputin said holing up his Reliquary up.

"I'm afraid we'll need more than just your demons, Rasputin. We'll need something else more power and brutal." Malefor said before cackling evily, catching the attention of Rasputin.

"Something wrong?" Rasputin asked.

"No, instead of getting a new army, I'll create an army of undead zombie warriors who will follow my every command, and will show mercy to the innocent." Malefor said as he walked back to the Dark Pool of Visions.

"I know you posses unspeakable dark powers and have many abilities I can only dream of, but don't you think they will destroy these zombies?" Rasputin asked him.

"They won't be easy to destroy, but I'm sure they will complete their task without failure, and they won't question me." Malefor said and turned to Rasptuin. "Plus, I have another surprise, I'll bring in a new general, and pull him from another world."

"Another world?!" Rasputin gasped in shock at what he just heard. "Can you even do that?"

I can do many things, sorcerer. I am the first purple dragon in existence, after all." Malefor said darkly as the Dark Pool of Visions started to glow brightly.

"What's happening?!" Rasputin shouted.

The pool started glowing brighter and brighter as they heard an eerie and evil raspy growling noise coming from the pool. Malefor cackled, and shot his dark magic into the pool, causing the growling to grow even louder and more intense, as well as frightening some of the apes, as they saw figure start to appear in the pool. The figure standing in the pool appears to be of a heavily-armored prison guard. The figure wears a large, blood-stained, leather combat vest that covers his torso, with a lamp strapped onto his body, two smoke grenades attached to his vest, one on each side, and a security badge on the left hand side of his vest. He wears large metal platings that cover his lower legs down to his boots, and brown, blood-stained gloves. He also wears what appears to be a riot control helmet with a heavily damaged visor. Underneath his heavy armor, he wears a blue guard uniform with a white shirt and a red tie. Covering his torso, forearms, and lower legs, are several chains and lengths of barbed wire, he appears similar to a zombie that Da'growl summoned, but his uniform is what gives him away as an outsider from another world.

"What is that horrible creature?" An ape commander asked.

"This is Brutus, my minions. I have plucked him from his world, and brought him here to become my new general of my zombie army. He's heartless, savage, cruel, and best of all he's pure evil. The sheer definition of evil!" Malefor said to his minions. "Brutus shall be the one to kill Spyro and his companions once and for all!

"He doesn't look so tough." A Hero Orc growled.

Brutus turned his attention towards the Hero Orc, and roared at it, causing it to run away crying in fear.

"Even his appearance spreads fear into them." Rasputin said before looked at Malefor. "So, what's our plan, my master?"

"Simple, we'll send Brutus and my zombie to the dragon city of Warfang, and reduce it to ruins, killing every single innocent soul that resides there." Malefor said and turned to Brutus. "Brutus, kill everyone, and make the four heroes suffer till the end."

"It will be done, master." Brutus said in a raspy voice and bowed.

Malefor then used his dark magic to summon a horde of undead zombie warriors to assist Brutus, and opened up a portal to the city of Warfang, and commanded them to attack. Brutus nodded and ordered his zombies to enter the portal, which they all did without question.

"I won't fail, master." Brutus said and jumped into the portal as it closed.

"The dragon city shall fall, and then the Dragon Realms will be mine!" Malefor roared.

* * *

**Whoa, now that's what you call really intense, I tell you what. And I brought Brutus from the Call of Duty series into the world of dragons, in order to give our heroes a challenge and an epic fight. Brutus is one of my favorite enemies in the game, and I know he'll give them quite the battle. So, do you think Brutus will lay siege to Warfang, or will Spyro and the heroes prevail? **

**Read and review, and the next chapter will be out soon, my readers. Also, I fogot to mention that a special someone who I really love is quite a big fan of Brutus, and I decided to put Brutus into the story, for him. :D**


	12. Attack of the Warden Zombie

**Hey guys. I hope you all are excited for chapter number twelve, and I'm glad that I added in Brutus from the COD, aka Call of Duty series into my crossover story. I added him in because someone very special to me is a fan of this character, and I thought about it for a while and decided to add Brutus in, just for him. :)**

**No Flames! Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 12: Attack of the Warden Zombie**

Its a peaceful evening in the beautiful Dragon City known as Warfang, a magnificent city that the moles built as a token of their friendship to the dragons, unaware that an unspeakable horror is about to take place. The mole and dragons citizens were all just out and about, enjoying some relaxing peace.

Meanwhile, outside the city of Warfang, a dark portal suddenly opened, and out emerged a large undead zombie army, along with the Dark Master's new, powerful and unpredictable general known only as Brutus. The evil warden of the undead turned towards his zombie brethren, and pointed his finger straight at the Dragon City, and growled, as he pulled out his club.

"Today, my brethren is one the Dragon Realm will never forget. Our mission is to destroy the pitiful purple dragon known as Spyro and kill all the innocent souls that dwell within this city." Brutus said in a rather raspy voice and continued. "This city shall burn for its disloyalty, and the realms shall bow to their one true master. Now, attack!"

The zombie soldiers pulled out their shields and swords, and started marching towards the city, with Brutus leading them in front. The zombie soldiers groaned, and saw some armored mole guards around the entrance to the city armed with spears.

"They won't defeat us with those puny spears!" Brutus roared. "Now, my zombie soldiers attack!"

The zombie soldiers roared, and charged into battle against the mole guards. The moles eyes widened with terror as they saw the undead warriors charging at them, ready to kill them without remorse, and started running into the city, knowing they couldn't win against such evil. Brutus cackled darkly as they fled in terror, and entered the city, with his army following behind.

"Still every heart in this city!" Brutus commanded in a rather evil tone, and smashed a dragon statue with his club.

The zombies roared once more, and started to lay siege to the city of Warfang. The zombies started destroying several buildings, while many others took control of some the cannons, and started destroying several towers, and starting many fire all around the city. The mole soldiers armored up, and charged into battle against the undead forces, but their efforts in stopping them were all in vein, and were forced to retreat from the brutal onslaught.

"So many cowards, and I was just starting to have fun." Brutus said as he cackled evilly. "Bring forth the Dreadwings!"

Just then, several Dreadwings suddenly appeared in the dark skies carrying large metal containers, and start dropping the large containers onto the city. When the containers made impact on the buildings they exploded, destroying them and damaging several other structures in the process, much to the horror of the citizens of Warfang.

"Oh no! What do we do now?!" A panicked mole citizen screamed as he ran away. "Is there anyone who can save us?!"

"This city is ours!" Brutus shouted into the sky and laughed evilly.

"We'll see about that, you undead monster!" A voice shouted from above him. "Malefor will never take this city! Never!"

Brutus looked up into the sky, and growled hatefully. He saw a familiar purple dragon and a tiny albino bat, along with a black dragoness and a little dragonfly flying right above him in the sky, and he roared at them.

"Man, where did the Dark Master find this crazy creep?" Sparx said to his brother.

"I'm not sure, Sparx." Spyro said as he used his ice breath to extinguish the fires. "But, we've got to stop him before he destroys the city!"

Spyro and Cynder both start shooting a barrage of fireballs at the zombies, incinerating them. Bartok conjured up some frozen blades of ice, and threw them at the Dreadwings, impaling them, and conjured up more ice blades, and threw more of them ate the zombie army below him, killing more of them in the process.

"No! This can't happen now!" Brutus roared as he grew even more angry.

"It gets even worse for you, dude." Sparx said to the zombie warden. "Look!"

Brutus turned around, and to his horror he saw the cheetahs of Avalar appear armed with their weapons, and charge into battle against the zombies. The zombies fought back with all their might, but the cheetahs were more determined then ever, and slashed and hacked them nonstop, slowing decreasing their numbers.

"And I believe your time is up, monster." Hunter said as he pulled out his bow and arrow.

Brutus charged at the cheetah archer, but he couldn't keep up with Hunter's fast reflexes, and got shot by some arrows, giving him a bit of damage.

"Okay, that's enough, Hunter." Spyro said as he and Bartok landed in front of them. "Me and Bartok will handle him, while you, Cynder and Sparx finish off the zombie army, and save anyone who is in danger."

Hunter nodded to the purple dragon, and ran back into the battlefield, leaving Spyro and Bartok to face Brutus alone.

"Do you think we can handle this, Spyro?" Bartok asked him.

"I know we can do it, Bartok." Spyro said in a confident tone of voice. "This monster might look tough, but I know he's not unbeatable and we'll defeat him together, my friend."

Brutus laughed evilly, and pulled out his baton, as he glared at the two heroes hatefully. "Fools, I cannot be defeated by such mere weaklings such as yourselves. I am beyond strength, and I am a force of pure evil intent on your destruction!" He said in a raspy tone."

"We'll see about that, monster!" Spyro and Bartok shouted in unison. "Bring it on!"

Brutus roared angrily, and slammed his baton into the ground, creating a massive shockwave, and sending the two heroes flying into a wall, giving them some damage. He then threw started stomping towards the two heroes, and got ready to strike them with his club, but was suddenly electrocuted by Bartok's electric attack, pushing him back.

"You think a little spark is enough to kill me, rat?!" Brutus roared. "I am invincible!"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that, freak!" Spyro said as he stood back up." Now you're gonna feel the wrath of a true purple dragon!" He roared, and unleashed his Earth Bomb attack.

Brutus's eyes widened, as he was suddenly sucked into the vortex, and starts spinning uncontrollably, taking several amounts of damage. He suddenly lifted up higher into the earth tornado, and tries to break free, but to no avail, and thrown down onto the ground flatter than a pancake.

"That was amazing, Spyro!" Bartok said and landed onto Spyro's cute left horn. "I think that took care of him, I tell you what!"

Brutus suddenly glowed bright green, and stood back up, and glared at the two heroes angrily. He then grabbed his baton, and smacked Spyro and Bartok, but they quickly recovered, and Spyro smacked him back with his tail, only making the undead warden zombie even more angry. Bartok flew towards Brutus, and shot him with several lightning bolts, causing the undead warden to stumble backwards towards the edge of a cliff.

"Aright, just a little more." Spyro said and shot his ice breath at Brutus, freezing his right arm.

Brutus roared, and got ready to charge at the two, but was blasted once again by Spyro's ice breath. He broke the ice off his body, and threw his club at Spyro, but it missed. Bartok then flew into the battle, and shot a fireball at him, hitting him in the chest. Brutus roared in pain, as the flames started slowly burning his body, and stumbles backwards, and falls off the cliff, and into the darkness, as he roared. Spyro and Bartok both smiled at each other, and sighed in relief.

"Looks we did it, Spyro." Bartok said happily.

Just then, a dark crystal suddenly sprouted from the ground, and a sinister face suddenly appeared on the dark crystal, which made Spyro's blood ran cold. The face on the crystal was none other than Spyro and Cynder's mortal enemy and the original purple dragon... Malefor, aka The Dark Master.

"Citizens of Warfang... Congratulations are in order for defeating my final general, but Brutus isn't an ordinary creature of the undead. I plucked him from another world, and brought him here to serve me, and to destroy all those who dare to oppose me. Spyro, you've gotten stronger since our last encounter, and I shall take great pleasure when you meet your demise." Malefor said through the crystal.

"Malefor..." Spyro growled.

"My general isn't finished with you yet, fools!" Malefor said as he laughed evilly. "Brutus shall finally put you and that rat of yours into a fiery grave!"

The dark crystal shot a bolt of black lightning into the cliff, and Spyro and the others suddenly heard a monstrous roar, which made them tremble in fear. They saw Brutus reemerge from the darkness, but much bigger in size, and had dark purple ooze pouring from his eye sockets. The warden zombie's club suddenly appeared in his hand surrounded by a dark aura. Brutus cackled evilly, as he felt his body exploding with pure darkness, and shot an orb of dark energy out of his mouth, and struck a building, destroying it.

"Oh no! Malefor made that monster stronger!" Sparx screamed in terror.

"He's been infused with Malefor's dark magic!" Cynder said in a fearful tone. "He's became an embodiment of pure evil!"

"Brutus shall bring destruction and death to all how dare oppose me, and now its time for the citizens of Warfang to finally meet their well deserved demise!" Malefor roared.

* * *

**Oh no! Looks like Brutus got a major power up from Malefor, and will lay waste to this entire city. Will Spyro and friends be able to defeat the undead warden forever, or will they end up being crushed along with the city? Do Spyro and Bartok have the strength and courage to win this battle against the final dark general?**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Brutus.**

**Read and review. Chapter thirteen should be out soon. :)**


	13. The Undead Showdown

**Hey guys. I'm back once again, and this time I bring you chapter thirteen. Brutus has just been given some of Malefor's dark magic, and has been turned into a viscous, well more viscous and aggressive giant zombie monster, and now its up to Spyro and Bartok to defeat their powered up foe before he can reduce their home to a smoldering pile of rubble. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

* * *

**Ch. 13: The Undead Showdown**

Brutus roared into the dark sky, and shot several more dark orbs from his mouth, destroying several more buildings. He pulled out his club, and smacked away some of the Dragon Soldiers charging at him. He then shot a barrage of dark orbs from his mouth at some of the moles, but Bartok created a magical barrier, protecting the moles from the attack.

"Alright, that's enough, you fiend!" Bartok shouted to Brutus.

"Yeah! We won't let you destroy this city!" Spyro roared angrily, feeling more determined than ever to destroy the zombie warden. "This time, you're going down for good!"

"Oh, really? Are you going to destroy me?" Brutus asked in a sinister tone, cackling evilly. "You know, you both will make excellent pelts to be put in Lord Malefor's throne room, and after I kill you all, I shall present him with a special gift!"

"Let's see you try it, you undead prick!" Sparx said, as he balled his fists up. "The dragons are gonna burn your undead butt!"

The Dragon Soldiers roared, and flew into battle against Brutus. They shot several fireballs at the giant zombie warden, but they had little effect on him.

"He's too strong!" A Dragon Soldier screamed in terror.

Brutus smacked away the Dragon Soldiers with his club, but they recovered, and slashed him in the face, causing him to roar in pain. The Dragon Soldiers then flew down towards his legs, and starts slowly freezing them solid with their ice breath, but unfortunately for them Brutus saw what they were planning, and smacked them away, and then used his club to destroy any ice on his legs.

"Ha, is that really the best you can do?!" Brutus yelled into the sky. "I cannot be beaten by such a pathetic attack!"

"Well, let's see how you like this!" Spyro said, as he flew towards Brutus, avoiding being smacked with his club. He shot a couple fireballs at Brutus, but he didn't take hardly any damage. "What?! He's much stronger than I thought."

Before Spyro could attack, Brutus punched him in the face, and shot him with a dark orb, causing him to roar in pain from hit, much to the shock and horror of his friends, especially his mate Cynder.

"Oh no! Spyro!" She screamed, and rushed to his aid. "Are you alright, Spyro?"

But before Spyro could respond, he was suddenly smacked away by Brutus, and shot several dark orbs at Cynder, injuring her.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled out, before turning towards Brutus. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Really?" Brutus asked evilly. "Tell me, what are you going to do to stop me, purple reptile?"

Spyro suddenly levitated into the air, and a dark purple aura appeared on his body, and starts growing more and more intense. His purple scales started to darken in color, and turned black in color. His wings, tailtip, horns, belly, spine, and spikes changed from their golden yellow color to dark brown, almost black, with dark energy pulsating around them. His eyes changed from their beautiful purple color to pale white. The dark energy then started swirling around him, as he turned into none other than his dark side... Dark Spyro.

"Oh no... Its Dark Spyro..." Cynder said in a fearful tone of voice. "Please, don't be consumed by the darkness, Spyro."

"Come on, don't let Malefor take control of you, pal." Sparx said, as he flew to Cynder.

Bartok then flew towards Cynder, and used his magic to heal Cynder's wounds, allowing her to get back on her feet.

"Thanks, Bartok." Cynder said.

"You're welcome." Bartok said, before turning to see Dark Spyro in front of them. "Gee, I sure hope the big guy is okay."

"I really hope he is, Bartok. You see, this wasn't the first time he changed into Dark Spyro. When Spyro and Sparx came to rescue me from clutches of Gaul the Ape King, and during the battle against the Ape King Spyro got caught in the beam of darkness, and Malefor's dark magic took over Spyro, and turned him into a ruthless evil monster. When Spyro was under Malefor's control, he killed Gaul in cold blood, but luckily I was able to free him from Malefor's evil influence. I hope he's still strong enough to resist his evil." Cynder said, as she lowered her head.

"Don't worry, Cynder." Bartok said in a comforting tone. "Spyro has a pure head and I know he won't allow the darkness to corrupt him, I tell you what."

"Thanks." Cynder said, smiling a little.

Dark Spyro looked a friends, and turned towards Brutus, and roared hatefully. He charged into battle against, and started shooting Convexity blasts at him, giving him some damage. Brutus groaned in pain, and shot a barrage of fireballs at Dark Spyro, but he conjured up his Convexity barrier, protecting him from the fire. He then slammed his club into the ground, causing some debris to fall onto him, but Dark Spyro used his Convexity breath to destroy the falling debris, and shot a Convexity orb at Brutus, causing him to roar in pain.

"How dare you harm me, dragon!" Brutus shouted. "I won't allow you to win!"

"I will bury you alive!" Dark Spyro roared, and shot him with his Convexity breath.

Brutus growled angrily from the damage he was taking from Dark Spyro's Convexity breath, and charged at the dark purple dragon, but was knocked back by Dark Spyro's tail strike.

"This ends now, fiend!" Dark Spyro said darkly. "Prepare to die, zombie!"

Brutus lifted his hand into the air, and conjured up a black orb of pure darkness, and launched it at Dark Spyro, but he dodged the attack, and reflected it back at Brutus, giving him serious damage, and causing him to kneel to the ground in pain, but he smirked evilly, as he secretly pulled out a red dagger.

"I'm gonna help Spyro out!" Bartok said, and flew towards Dark Spyro.

"Bartok, wait!" Sparx said, but was too late to stop him.

Bartok flew towards Dark Spyro, and gasped a little when he saw the dark purple dragon look at him, but breathed a sigh of relief when Dark Spyro didn't attack him, and said. "Spyro? Please tell me that's you." He asked.

"Bartok, there's no need to worry, my friend." Dark Spyro said reassuringly to his Albino bat friend, letting him know he wasn't evil, or being controlled by the Dark Master. "I'm really sorry I scared you, but I changed into my dark form, so I can defeat this monster."

"Are you sure its safe to be around you in that form?" Bartok asked, feeling nervous. "You know, I don't wanna get blasted by a fireball, I tell you."

"I've gotten control over my dark form, and I'm resisting the darkness completely, so its not corrupting me." Dark Spyro said.

"Oh, that's good, big guy." Bartok said, and turned to see Brutus getting up. "Hey, I think we need to finish this fight before someone gets hurt."

"I agree." Dark Spyro said to him. "You wanna help me banish him?"

"I sure do, Spyro." Bartok said, as he glowed bright in rainbow aura. "I'm ready."

Brutus slammed his club into the ground once more, creating another powerful shockwave, but Dark Spyro flew up into the air, and glowed bright purple, as he suddenly opened up a portal to the Dark Realms behind Brutus. He then felt his power increasing as he opened up his mouth, and blasted a powerful beam of Convexity breath at Brutus, hitting him, and giving him serious damage in the process.

"No... It can't be..." Brutus roared in pain, as he was being pushed towards the portal. "I won't go like this!"

Brutus shot a barrage of dark orbs from his mouth, but they had no effect on Dark Spyro what so ever. He felt the portal start pulling him in, as he tried with all his might to resist its strong pull.

"Spyro, he's still hanging on!" Bartok shouted to the purple dragon.

Dark Spyro flew straight towards Brutus, and impaled him with his horns, but that didn't kill him, since he was already dead, but it did push Brutus right into the portal, as he started screaming in terror. Bartok used his powers, and conjured up an Earth Fist, and punched the zombie warden, sending him flying into the dark void, as Dark Spyro used his powers to close the portal, trapping Brutus forever.

"Its finished..." Dark Spyro said, as he changed back to normal.

"You resisted the darkness, Spyro." Cynder said happily, as he hugged her mate, and kissed his snout. "I knew you could do it."

"Aw... Cynder." Spyro said, smiling, as he hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cynder said happily.

"Hold on, you two." Sparx interrupted. "We've still got to stop Malefor and Rasputin."

"The young dragonfly is quite correct, my friends." Volteer said, as he walked towards the group. "Now, that Malefor's generals have been defeated, its time for you to confront the Dark Master and the evil sorcerer."

Spyro nodded at the Electric Guardian, and signaled for his friends to follow him, which they did. "Volteer is right, guys. We need to fly to the Mountain of Malefor, and put an end to this battle, once and for all. He said to them. "Are you all in?"

"We're in." They shouted in unison.

Spyro smiled, and the four flew into the skies, and headed towards Mountain of Malefor, ready to finish the battle. As they were leaving, Ignitus appeared on one of towers, and saw they flying to confront the Dark Master, and softly said. "May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all."

Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor, Malefor, Rasputin and their forces looked into the Dark Pool of Visions, and saw that Spyro and his friends had banished Brutus, and were on their way there to fight him. The evil dragon was absorbing the energy within some Sprit Gems in order to replenish his strength, while Rasputin and some ape commanders ordered the soldiers to go to their posts, and ambush the heroes the moment they enter the fortress.

"They'll be here before nightfall." Rasputin said, as he slammed his fist down on the pool. "So, what is our plan now?"

"No worries, sorcerer. I am nearly at full strength, and once I am complete, I shall crush them all." Malefor said darkly, before turning towards Rasputin. "Now, I have a special task for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're too guard my chamber in case they defeat my soldiers, and if you can defeat them, I shall give you power beyond your wildest dreams." Malefor said, and his tone suddenly became darker. "But, if you fail me, then I shall bestow upon you a fate far worse then death, understood?"

"Understood, my master." Rasputin said fearfully.

"Good. Now go to your post." Malefor said, laughing. "I need more energy, and I'll need some to give the heroes quite a warming welcome to my home."

Rasputin nodded, and left the throne room, leaving Malefor to continue absorbing energy, but also to continue work on his plans to kill the heroic purple dragon and his friends.

* * *

**Wow, Spyro and Bartok actually did it. They defeated Brutus, well actually banished him to the dark void forever, but they defeated him nonetheless. Anyway, things could get ugly now that Malefor is almost completely healed, and our heroes will need all the power and love in their hearts to beat these two villains before its too late. Who do you think will win this battle?**

**I'll hopefully update this story very soon, my readers. And please review. Please. :)**


	14. Into the Mouth of Evil

**Hey guys. I'm so glad that Brutus is finally defeated, and I'm happy to inform you all that this story is just about finished now. Also, I bet your all excited for the heroes to finally confront Rasputin and the Dark Master in the ultimate battle in good verses evil. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 14: Into the Mouth of Evil**

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Bartok are flying through the stormy skies, and heading straight for the Mountain of Malefor, for the ultimate showdown between good and evil. As they continued flying through the storm, they could feel the storm growing more and more intense by the second, and could feel the strong oppression in the air, as the strong winds blew.

"Man, when do you think we'll be out of this, Spyro?" Sparx asked, struggling to fly though the strong winds. "The wind is really giving me some trouble, dude."

"Its affecting us all, Sparx." Spyro said, as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what this is, but I am sure that its coming from the Well of Souls."

As they flew a little bit more, the storm grew even more intense, and it started to rain, soaking the four of them. The feeling of pure evil also grew more and more intense, giving them all uneasiness, and making Sparx well, almost a terrified little dragonfly. "Am I the only who's feeling the evil in the air, guys?" He said.

"We're all feeling it, Sparx. Please, just relax, dragonfly." Cynder said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "We've got to keep going no matter who bad it gets."

They continued flying through the stormy skies, and within minutes they saw the Mountain of Malefor, well what was left of the mountain fortress, and see the violent storm swirling around the mountain, and at the top of the summit they see an ominous purple beam of pure darkness entering the mouth of the mountain, realizing the darkness belonged to Malefor.

"I don't like this, Spyro." Cynder said, as she to started to shiver in fear. "I know that evil energy from anywhere."

"I know, my love. I can sense Malefor here as well, and I'm nervous too." Spyro said to his mate, before turning to her and his friends. "But, we must stop them before its too late. The fate of the Dragon Realms rests on our paws."

"The big is right, guys. We've got to put our fears behind us, and do what's right." Bartok said, as he flapped his cute wings. "I'm afraid of Rasputin, but I know you guys will protect me from his fury."

"We sure will, little buddy." Sparx said, and petted Bartok on the head. "That's what friends are for. Now, head inside, and take those two fiends down, once and for all!"

"Yeah, we're all in this together, guys!" Spyro shouted to them. "Here we go!"

Sparx looked ahead at the entrance of the mountain, and saw two small ape soldiers guarding it, keeping their eyes open for any intruders that may come forth to enter. He turned towards his friends, and said. "Hey guys, there's only two of them guarding the door. We can take them down easy."

"I'll handle them." Spyro said, and quietly flew towards the front entrance, and hid behind some large rocks, as he saw the apes looking around for anything. He then flew out of the rocks, and shot a couple of fireballs at the two, which they dodged with ease. The apes screeched, and charged at the purple hero with their war hammers, but we smacked away by Spyro's tail, and knocked off the cliff, falling to their deaths. A couple Dreadwings flying around the summit noticed that Spyro killed the soldiers, and flew towards him, ready to attack, but were hit by Cynder's acid breath, forcing them to retreat in fear.

"Good work, Cynder!" Spyro said happily, as he nuzzled her lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said softly, smiling. "Let's head inside."

They flew inside the mountain, and saw they were inside the main hall, and saw massive dragon statues of Malefor all around the chamber and pools of eerie glowing green ooze. Bartok and Sparx saw small candles around the place, and could hear some eerie screeches and growls in the distance.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bartok said.

Within seconds, they saw a horde of apes, Grublins and some Dreadwings suddenly appear, along with a couple of Rasputin's demons, ready to battle the four heroes to the death. The demons laughed evilly, and shot green fireballs at the four, but Bartok conjured up a magical barrier, to protect them from the fireballs.

"Excellent thinking, little buddy!" Sparx shouted. "They won't beat us!"

Bartok smiled at the dragonfly, and shot a couple magical orbs at the dark armies, hitting them, while Cynder shot his shadow breath at the Dreadwings, pushing them back. Spyro then used his earth breath to crush some of the Grublins, and burned the Hero Orcs with his fire breath, while Cynder helped her mate out by slashing them with her razor sharp tailblade.

"Yeah, take that, you fiends!" Cynder shouted, as she used her shadow breath to attack the Hero Orcs.

"Bring them to their knees!" An ape leader shouted, as he slammed his enchanted hammer into the ground, causing the celling to collapse onto them.

Luckily, Bartok used his powers to destroy some of the fall debris, giving his friends time to avoid being crushed by the rest of the debris. "You'll have to do better than that!" He said, as he giggled.

The ape leader growled angrily, and waved his hammer into the air, ordering the demons to attack. The demons cackled darkly, and flew towards Spyro and Cynder, and slashed them with their sharp claws, and smacked them away.

"Are you two okay?" Sparx asked.

"We're fine, Sparx." Spyro said, as he groaned in pain, and stood back up. "These demons are too powerful."

The demons grabbed some debris, and threw it at the two wounded dragons, but they smacked the rocks away with their tails. The demons recovered from any slight damage they took, and conjured up some green fireballs, and launched them at the four, but Bartok fired a water orb at the green fire, but the water had no effect on the evil flames.

"Oh no! These flames were created by Rasputin's dark magic! They're too strong to stop!" Bartok screamed.

"No they're not, Bartok!" Spyro said, as he charged at the demons, avoiding the fireballs. "We've got to beat them now!"

Spyro flew into the air, and glowed bright purple, as he was about to show these demons the true power of the purple dragon. He felt the energy buildup inside of him, and unleashed a powerful shockwave of Convexity energy, sending the demons flying, as they screeched in pain, and disappeared into green mist.

"Alight, you did it, big guy!" Bartok shouted happily. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Bartok." Spyro said, smiling. "I'll always protect you all, no matter what."

"Aw... Spyro." Bartok, Cynder and Sparx said happily in unison.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Spyro said, as he ran through a tunnel with the three following behind. They ran through the tunnels, and fought off several ape soldiers and demons off, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the mountain, feeling the evil growing stronger and stronger as they continued running through the halls. They soon arrived at another chamber, and saw another statue of Malefor and several pools of glowing green ooze around the chamber.

"We're at the second chamber." Cynder said, as she got ready for battle.

Just then, the four saw several apes and demons suddenly appeared from the shadows, and pulled out their weapons, along with several Death Hounds coming out. The Death Hounds growled angrily, and howled, as they charged at Spyro and Cynder, sending them flying into a wall, as they groaned in pain.

"Spyro, Cynder!" Bartok and Sparx shouted in unison, and flew to their friends. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, guys." Spyro and Cynder said, as they got back up.

Bartok glared angrily at the Death Hounds, and blasted them with a bolt of lightning, causing them to runaway, howling in pain. He then used his healing magic on the two dragons, healing their wounds, and giving them back some of their strength.

"Thanks, Bartok." Spyro said.

"You're welcome, you two." Bartok replied. "Let's finish this battle, I tell you!"

Spyro and the two nodded at the cute albino bat, and charged into battle against the dark forces of evil. Spyro and Cynder used their fire breath to burn away the apes, as they screeched in pain, while Bartok shot a barrage of magical orbs at the demons, causing them to disappear into green mist.

"Looks like we did it, guys!" Sparx yelled. "No way Malefor can stop us now!"

Suddenly, three Dreadwings flew into the chamber, and roared at the four, and smacked them away with their huge bat-like wings.

"You and your big mouth, Sparx." Cynder said in a slightly annoyed tone, rolling her eyes.

Spyro and Bartok got back up, and blasted the Dreadwings with their Convexity energy, killing them in seconds. The two then used their powers to heal Cynder and Sparx.

"Thanks. Now let's keep moving, guys." Cynder said, as he ran down the tunnel with the others following behind.

They four continued running through the tunnels, as they defeated more and more of Rasputin's green demons. They soon arrived at the entrance to a third chamber, but Bartok started shivering in fear, as he sensed his former master's presence and the dark power of the Reliquary inside the chamber. Cynder noticed this, and wrapped her wing around the little albino bat to comfort him.

"Bartok, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Rasputin is in there. I can fell the evil power of his Reliquary coming from inside." Bartok said.

"Don't be scared, Bartok. This is our chance to finally put an end to Rasputin and destroy his evil, once and for all!" Cynder said in a reassuring tone of voice. "Be strong, Bartok."

"I will, Cynder. Thanks for the comfort." Bartok said, smiling.

"You're welcome, my friend." Cynder said. "Let's put an end to Rasputin's evil."

"Together." Spyro added.

The four heroes smiled at each other, and flew into the tunnel, as they hared Rasputin's evil laughter in the distance, and saw some demons circling around them, meaning they were in for real fight against the dark sorcerer.

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter updated and ready to go. Anyway, it looks like Spyro and friends have managed to enter Malefor's Lair, and are about to confront Bartok's worst enemy and former master, Rasputin. Can Spyro and Bartok destroy the evil sorcerer, or will Rasputin kill the heroes with the dark power of the Reliquary. I hope our heroes are ready for the final battle, don't you? :)**

**Please read and review. No flames. The fifteenth chapter will be released hopefully soon. I'll try to get it updated. See you all soon. :)**


	15. Rasputin

**Hey guys. I'm back once again, and its time for the epic final battle between Spyro and his friends verses Rasputin. Now, I am personally very excited for this chapter, since I've never really liked Rasputin a bit because of how he treated poor Bartok. I can see why Bartok didn't like him one bit, and I'm happy he finally abandoned the mad sorcerer forever. I love my cuddly Albino bat with all my heart and soul. He's really special to me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this epic battle and please review. :)**

**Enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

**Ch. 15: Rasputin**

Spyro, Bartok, Cynder and Sparx are running through the halls of the Mountain of Malefor, as more of Rasputin's demons suddenly appeared from the shadows, and flew above them, cackling and laughing evilly. Spyro growled in anger, and shot several fireballs at the swarming demons, hitting them, causing them to disappear into the green mist.

"Man, these demons are really getting on my nerves!" Spyro growled, and shot his fire breath at more of the demons.

More demons suddenly appeared, and charged at the four, but Cynder charged at them, and slashed the demons with her tailblade, causing them to roar in pain from the attack. The demons recovered from the attack, and tried to attack her with their claws, but Cynder used her Siren Scream to defeat them.

"Those demons are no match for us!" Sparx shouted. "Good work, Cynder!"

"Thanks, Sparx." She said.

The four of them continued running down the halls, as they killed off more and more demons, and felt the evil feeling growing stronger and stronger by the second, making them shiver in fear. They soon arrived in front of a chamber and could feel Rasputin's presence on the other side, meaning he's waiting for them.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this, I tell you." Bartok said, as he hides behind Spyro's left horn.

"We can all feel it, Bartok. We're all scared too, but we've got to stop them before they destroy the realms." Spyro said, as he tried to calm his friend down. "You won't be going in there alone, because we'll be there with you. And I won't let anything happen to you.

Bartok smiled, and hugged Spyro's cute snout, as he giggled. "Gee, thanks, Spyro."

"You're welcome." Spyro replied, and nuzzled him lovingly. "Come on, let's put an end to this evil sorcerer."

"Together!" Bartok, Cynder and Sparx shouted in unison.

They ran straight into the dark tunnel, and saw Rasputin sitting down in his dragon-themed throne, holding the Reliquary in his boney hands. The dark sorcerer glared at the four heroes, especially Bartok, which made the poor bat cower back in fear. He then got out of his throne, and slowly walked towards them, cackling evilly.

"Stay back!" Cynder shouted, as she got into a defensive position. "You don't scare me!"

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Rasputin asked, knowing they actually do fear his powers. "You heroes think you can intimidate the Great Rasputin?! I fear nothing in this world, especially two dragons, an insect and a worthless and pitiful excuse of minion, that worthless incompetent rodent, Bartok!" He said, making Bartok hide behind Spyro.

"Leave him alone, Rasputin!" Spyro growled.

"Silence, reptile!" Rasputin shouted, before turning to them, and glaring hatefully at poor Bartok. "That miserable rodent was mine. I owned him! He was my loyal servant, and my eternal slave. Bartok is nothing more than a worthless minion, which I could've killed at anytime, just to put him out of my misery. He was going to help me achieve my destiny, by killing the royal family that betrayed me, but he chose to abandon me, rather than helping me." He said, and spat on the floor. "He's just an foolish traitor who is better off dead!"

Bartok finally couldn't take it anymore, and screamed angrily at his former master and tormenter. "Shut up, Rasputin! All you ever cared about was your revenge and endless desire for power. I tried to help you move on and forget about the family, because it wasn't worth it, but you just wanted to continue harming the innocent! I finally gave up on you because it would end in tears, and because I hate you with a burning passion, my former master! You've caused so much pain, and its time you were defeated, Rasputin!" He screamed, and smiled at his three friends. They took me in and became my friends, because of them I have a new life now, and I am not your slave, not anymore!"

Spyro gave a smile, and wrapped his wing affectionately around Bartok, making him smile. He then looked at Rasputin, and said. "You see, he's no longer afraid of you, Rasputin! You time has come, and your reign of terror ends today!"

"So he says, dragon. But I know he still fears me, and I shall end you all forever!" Rasputin said, and used his Reliquary to summon more demonic servants into the battlefield. "Prepare to fall at the hands of the Great Rasputin!" He shouted, and commanded the demons to kill them. "Kill them, my minions.

The demons cackled evilly, and flew towards the four, intent of killing them all. Cynder charged into battle, and shot the demons with her poison breath, giving Spyro the chance to kill them with his flame breath.

"There's plenty more where that came from, fools!" Rasputin shouted, and used the Reliquary to shoot bolts of green lightning at Cynder, hitting her.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted, and charged towards Rasputin.

Rasputin smirked evilly, and blasted a beam of green energy into beneath Spyro's feet, unleashing three powerful rock-like golems, enhanced by the magic of his Reliquary. The rock golems roared, and charged at the purple, beating him almost senseless in the process.

"Long live the Purple Dragons!" Rasputin laughed, and looked at the pool of green ooze near them. "Toss him into the ooze!"

The rock golems nodded, and grabbed hold of a greatly wounded Spyro, and dragged him towards the green ooze. They lifted him up, and got ready to throw him into the toxic ooze, but two of them were suddenly struck by a couple of giant boulders, destroying them. The third golem threw Spyro onto the ground, and saw Bartok glaring at it angrily.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Bartok shouted, and blasted the rock golem with his magic, sending it into the pool below.

"You're getting angry, rat!" Rasputin said, as he laughed. "Did the incompetent rodent get mad at me for hurting his dragon friend?"

Bartok glared hatefully at his former master, and blasted him with a magical lightning bolt, sending him flying into the wall. He then flew towards the mad sorcerer, and shot a barrage of fireballs at him, giving him some more damage. He then shot some more magic at Rasputin, but he dodged the attack.

"I've been waiting for this, you worthless rat!" Rasputin laughed. "You'll have to try harder!"

"I will, you monster!" Bartok said, and used his magic to heal Spyro's wounds.

Spyro and Cynder flew towards Rasputin, and smacked him with their tails, and slashed him with their claws, causing him to roar in pain from the attacks. He lifted the Reliquary up, and shot another beam of magical energy at the two dragons, hitting them. He then shot a barrage of green fireballs at them, but Spyro used his ice breath to extinguish the fireballs.

"Very impressive, dragon!" Rasputin said darkly. "But I can't be defeated by the likes of you!"

Spyro then grabbed the evil sorcerer, and bit his leg, making him scream in pain. He then tried to reach for the Reliquary, but Rasputin knocked him off, and used the magic of the Reliquary to bring the statue of Malefor to life with his evil magic. The green eyes on the dragon statue glowed brightly, and it walked off its stone pedestal, and roared at Bartok, causing him to shiver in fear at the massive stone dragon.

"Oh no..." Bartok said fearfully. "Now that's a scary looking dragon, I tell you what."

"This ends now, Bartok. For all of you." Rasputin said, and ordered the dragon to attack.

The stone dragon roared, and charged into battle against the four heroes. Spyro and Cynder charged at the stone, and used various breath attacks against it, but were only causing minor damage to the beast. Spyro used his earth breath, and even unleashed his Earth Fury, causing it rain down a barrage of boulders onto the dragon, damaging it. The dragon then roared again, and smacked the two dragons with its paw, and burned them with its fire breath.

"Spyro and Cynder are gonna die, Bartok!" Sparx shouted to the albino bat. "We've got to save them!"

Bartok nodded in agreement, and used his magic to conjure up a protective barrier around the two dragons, protecting them from the stone dragon. The stone dragon then turned its attention towards Bartok, and ran towards him, but Bartok flew away before the dragon could attack him.

"Focus, you stupid dragon!" Rasputin growled.

The stone dragon turned around, and shot a stream of deadly fire at Bartok, but he hid behind a stone statue, and sighed in relief. "Alright, that's enough already with the fire!" He said, as he pointed to the dragon.

The dragon roared, and shot more fire at Bartok, but he used his earth magic to levitate a boulder into the air, and sent it flying into the stone dragon's mouth, preventing it from using its fire breath. He then conjured up a barrage of magical orbs, and sent them at the stone dragon, hitting it, and causing it to roar in pain, as it started to slowly break apart. But, the dragon didn't breath apart, and smacked Bartok with its giant tail.

"Bartok!" Spyro shouted, as he tried to get back up. "I'm coming."

Rasputin laughed evilly, and walked towards the wounded Bartok, he had been waiting for this day for quite a while. He grabbed Bartok by the throat, and started choking the poor bat, as he was gasping for air. He then walked towards the crater, and held him above the it, as he looked down at the glowing green ooze below.

"You know, its actually quite fitting that it has to end this way, Bartok. Rasputin said, as he tightened his grip. "You were once my loyal slave, but then you had to betray the Great Rasputin and join this group of fools, and that is something I couldn't allow. It was our destiny to destroy Romanovs, and fulfill the cruse I placed on that foolish family, but you chose to abandon me, your owner and master." Rasputin said, and smiled evilly. "Do Svidaniya!" And threw Bartok into the crater.

Spyro got back up, and charged at Rasputin, and slashed him in the chest with his claws, while Sparx flew straight into the crater, and grabbed Bartok's hand. He then picked up the Albino bat, and flew his friend to safety.

"You're alright now, dude." Sparx said, smiling.

"Gee, thanks, Sparx." Bartok said, as he gave the dragonfly a hug. "You're a true friend."

"You're welcome, buddy." Sparx said softly, and hugged him back. "I say, its time we put an end to the crazy sorcerer."

As Rasputin screamed in pain from Spyro's attacks, he felt Spyro grab hold of the Reliquary, and tore it off his robe, and threw it. Rasputin screamed in terror, and got free from Spyro's grip, and tries to grab the artifact, because his very existence depends on the Reliquary. Sparx caught the Reliquary, and threw it towards Bartok, as it rolled on the floor, and stopped right in front of him. Bartok smiled, and put his tiny foot onto the Reliquary, and stepped on it, as it started to crack and turned red. "This is for my Dragon Realms and the Romanov family." He said, as Rasputin gasped in horror.

The stone dragon statue suddenly started cracking to pieces, and glowed bright red, as it broke it apart. "This is for my friends ." Bartok, and stomped on the artifact, causing it to almost shatter from the damage.

"Give it back!" Rasputin pleaded.

"This is for my new family!" Bartok shouted, and stomped on the artifact once more.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Rasputin screamed, as he tried to attack Bartok.

"And this... This is for you!" Bartok shouted to his former master, as he raised his foot.

"No!" Rasputin screamed.

"Do Svidaniya!" Bartok shouted, before crushing the Reliquary.

The Reliquary glowed brightly, and shattered to pieces, causing the magic inside it to explode into the sky, and the demons suddenly appeared in the sky. Rasputin then saw the demons swirl around him, and his body glowed in a green light, and he started screaming. He moved a bit away, with his hood covered and his skin turned into liquid and he fell on the ground, and twitched, revealing himself as a skeleton. The skeleton turned into ashes and it was blown away, killing Rasputin, once and for all. Bartok chuckled and sighed happily, as lays down on the floor.

"Its finally over." Spyro said happily.

"I did it. I can't believe I finally did it." Bartok said in disbelief. "Rasputin is finally gone."

"Believe in, little bat dude." Sparx said, and flew to his friend. "Your nightmare is finally over, and Rasputin is dead forever.

"He sure is, Sparx." Spyro said, and nuzzled Bartok lovingly. "I knew you could do it."

"Aw, thanks." Bartok said, as he blushed, and used his magic to heal himself and his friends.

Cynder smiled, and turned towards her three friends, and said. "Guys, its still a little early to celebrate right now. We've killed Rasputin, but Malefor is still alive, and if we don't kill him, he'll destroy the Dragon Realms. The battle isn't over yet, we still got one more enemy to face.

"We sure do, Cynder. And I can sense he's fully recovered now. Spyro said. "He's not going to hold anything back this time."

"So, it just means the final battle is gonna be even more epic." Sparx said in a confident tone. "Let's go show Malefor that good will always destroy evil!"

The four heroes then head towards Malefor's throne room, and felt the evil feeling growing stronger and stronger, and could actually feel that Malefor was also much stronger than before, meaning he wasn't going to be easy and could very well kill them this time. Spyro looked at his three friends, and smiled, promising to protect all of them, no matter what. But also to defeat the Dark Master and make sure he stays dead this time around.

* * *

**Do Svidaniya, Rasputin! I'm so glad that Rasputin's finally dead, and best of all my beloved Bartok is the one to finally kill this horrible monster. I always hated Rasputin, and I did hate having to put Bartok being harmed because I love him deeply, but I'm glad I had him finally kill him. Bartok was never an incompetent rodent, not to me. He's my sweet and beloved honey buns. I love Bartok! :')**

**The fight isn't over yet! Rasputin is dead, but now its time for the final battle against Malefor. Bartok will finally encounter the most evil and heartless dragon ever. Can our heroes defeat the Dark Master, or will the Dragon Realms be plunged into an era of eternal darkness? You'll just have to wait and see, my readers. The sixteenth chapter with the epic final battle against Malefor will hopefully be released soon. I hope you all enjoyed Rasputin being destroyed. See ya later! :D**


	16. Malefor

**Hey guys. Well, we've arrived at the sixteenth chapter of my story, and our heroes have finally put an end to the evil Rasputin. Now, there's only one more foe left to face... Malefor, aka The Dark Master. I hope you all enjoy the epic final battle between good and evil. Please read and review.**

**No Flames!**

* * *

**Ch. 16: Malefor**

Spyro, Cynder, Bartok and Sparx continue flying through the tunnel, and soon arrived at the throne room of the Mountain of Malefor, the same room where Spyro and the two were inside that time crystal when the mountain. Spyro and Cynder saw the crater in front of them where Spyro killed the vile Ape King Gaul in cold blood, when he was under the influence of his Malefor's evil. Sparx flew around, and looked around the throne room, and his blue eyes went wide with terror when a saw a large dark figure sitting in the very same throne where Gaul used to sit at.

"Guys, we've got a big problem..." Sparx said in a fearful tone, but the others didn't hear him.

The dark figure climbed off his throne, and emerged from the shadows, making Sparx scream in terror, as he saw the demonic dark purple dragon for the first time. Luckily, his terrified screams also caught the attention of his friends who turned around to see Malefor walking towards them, with a sadistic grin on his face, and the most evil looking eyes they've ever seen.

"At long last, my guests have finally arrived to my lair." Malefor said darkly, making them all shiver in fear. "You four have shown much determination, such as defeating my minions, killing my generals, infiltrating my lair, and finally destroying Rasputin. Your efforts have indeed impressed me, but this is where your journey ends, heroes. Permanently!"

"You don't scare us, Malefor!" Spyro said, as he growled at his mortal enemy. "Me and Cynder defeated you before, and we can defeat you again!"

Malefor laughed evilly, and responded in a sinister tone. "Don't be so certain, Spyro! I was defeated twice from completing my destiny, and I was able to survive being sealed with the planet's core by the Ancients. I know that you cannot kill me, and even if you defeat me, you already know I will return even more powerful than ever before. Speaking of power, I've been even more powerful than even you. I have used the power of the Sprit Gems, the dragons life force, and combined it with the dark magic of the Reliquary, to become completely unstoppable! You see, destroying the Reliquary destroyed Rasputin, but the dark magic I absorbed is still inside me, and I do believe its time I end this fight!"

"Guys, he's right about having the power of the Reliquary inside his body." Bartok said, as he hid behind Spyro's left, terrified of Malefor. "I can sense Rasputin's dark power."

"I know. Stay strong, Bartok." Spyro said to his Albino bat friend. "We've defeated him before, and this time we'll make sure he's gone forever. We must beat him."

Bartok nodded reluctantly, and got into his battle position, along with his three friends. But, when they were about to attack, they saw Malefor glowing in a dark green aura, and started growing bigger and bigger in size. His appearance started to change into something more demonic looking. His dark yellow eyes changed to an eerie shade of green, razor sharp spikes formed on his legs, wings and back, and his teeth grew sharper and sharper, emerging from him mouth. He roared in anger, and got into battle position, and said. "Prepare to die!"

Spyro and Cynder charged at Malefor first, and shot a barrage of fireballs at him, but they had no effect on him at all. Spyro then used his electric breath, and struck Malefor with his powerful attack, and then used unleashed his Earth Fury, causing it to rain down a barrage of boulders onto him, crushing him. But, he suddenly saw Malefor emerge from the rock almost completely unharmed, much to his utter shock.

"What?!" Spyro yelled in shock. "I used some of my strongest attacks on you. You shouldn't even be standing from that, let alone completely unharmed!"

Malefor cackled darkly, before responding. "Not only have I become more powerful, I also have strong defense thanks to Rasputin's dark magic! Now, bare witness to my evil power, purple whelping! He shouted, and unleashed a deadly green fireball, much bigger than his normal fireball attack, and shot it at Spyro.

"Look out, Spyro!" Sparx screamed to his dragon brother.

But it was too late, the fireball struck Spyro, and he roared in pain, as he was consumed by the flames. Cynder and the two watched in horror, as their purple hero was being burning alive by the flames. Just then, Bartok conjured up an orb of water, and threw it towards the blaze, extinguishing the flames, and saving their friend just in time. Sparx and Cynder flew to Spyro, and saw he was badly burned and very weak from Malefor's attack.

"He's been burned, Sparx!" Cynder said, as she used her wind breath to try to ease Spyro's pain. "He's needs help, otherwise he'll die!"

Bartok flew towards them, and used his healing powers to heal Spyro's wounds and burns, and also replenish his strength back to normal. Spyro got back up, and smiled at his Albino bat friend, and said. "Thanks."

"No problem, big guy." Bartok said, as he giggled.

Spyro and Bartok then charged at Malefor, and shot a barrage of Convexity orbs at Malefor, hitting him, and managing to give him some damage. Malefor groaned from the small amount of damage, and shot a barrage of green fireballs at Spyro and Bartok, but they dodged them, and Spyro blasted Malefor with his Convexity breath, giving him more damage.

"We've finally hurting him, Bartok!" Spyro shouted, and rammed Malefor with his horns, sending him flying into a wall.

Bartok smiled, and shot a barrage of magical orbs at a wounded Malefor, giving him more damage, as he roared in pain. Malefor roared angrily, and glowed in aura, as he felt his body magically healing.

"He's healing himself, guys!" Sparx yelled.

Cynder flew into the battle, and shot Malefor with her acid breath, while Spyro freezes Malefor's wings and legs with tail, preventing him from moving, or flying away. Malefor scoffed, and the ice on his wings and legs suddenly melted away. He then growled, and shot the three with his dark breath, making them all scream in terrible pain.

"Ahhhh... It hurts so much!" Bartok screamed in pain. "I can't take much more of this!"

"Hang on, Bartok!" Cynder groaned, and shot Malefor with her Siren Scream, and flew up. "We have to weaken him, guys!"

Spyro and Bartok nodded in agreement, and flew towards Malefor, and shot him with a barrage of fireballs, and razor sharp ice sickles, causing him to roar in pain, as some blood poured from the wounds. Malefor flew up, and tried to tackle the two dragons, but Spyro and Cynder dodged it, and felt the Convexity energy surround their bodies, as they flew towards him, and struck him in the chest, giving more damage, and weakening him a little.

"Your turn, Bartok!" Spyro said to his Albino bat friend.

"His time has come, foolish dragon!" Malefor yelled, as he got back up.

Malefor then shot a barrage of dark orbs and his Convexity fire at the little bat, but Bartok managed to avoid every single shot. He then tired to slash Bartok with his tailblade, but he dodged the strike, and blasted Malefor with an earth orb, giving him some damage. Bartok then flew up above Malefor, and felt the Convexity energy flow through his body, and start spinning around like a living drill, and flew down towards Malefor at a high rate of speed, striking him in the head, and causing a massive explosion.

"Take cover!" Spyro shouted, as he hid behind some rocks with his friends.

After the smoke cleared, Spyro and the two saw Bartok flew towards them completely unharmed, and smiling at them.

"I did it, guys. I hit him hard, I tell you what!" Bartok said happily.

Its is over, Bartok?" Cynder asked him. "Is he gone?"

Just then, Malefor emerge from the shadows in a rather weakened state, and growled hatefully at the heroes. He then looked outside a window, and saw the dark stormy skies around his lair, with the purple lightning striking his mountin, and smirked evilly.

"Its over, Malefor! Give up now!" Spyro growled.

"Not yet!" Malefor said in a dark tone. "This battle isn't over yet, and I believe its time we take our battle to the skies.

Malefor spread his large wings wide, and shot the ceiling of his throne room with his Convexity breath, blasting a huge room through the mounting. Once he did that, large pieces of rock and metal started to rain down onto the heroes, but luckily, Spyro used his Dragon Time ability, to slow down the debris, and pushed his three friends to safety before they could be crushed. Malefor then flew through the hole, and into the ominous stormy skies, leaving Spyro and friends in the crumbled remains of his lair, and waiting for them to follow him.

"Everyone alright?" Spyro asked.

"We're fine, Spyro." Cynder said to her mate. "He's weak now, and its the perfect time to finish him off!"

"I have to agree with her, buddy." Sparx said. "Come on, let's end his evil, guys!"

"Yeah! I'm with you guys, no matter what!" Bartok shouted happily.

Spyro smiled, and flew up to the ceiling of the throne room, and flew up the hole, and into the stormy skies, with the three flying closely behind him. Once they emerged from the mountain, they heard Malefor's evil laugher echoing through the storm clouds, they knew this was the final battle, and it was now, or never. They looked at each other, and smiled, knowing their loving bond and friendship will last forever, and continued onward.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger time, guys! You didn't think I would end it right here, did ya? Well, its now time for the climatic battle between Spyro and friends verses the Dark Master! Who will prevail in this ultimate battle between good and evil? Do you think their friendship will help them defeat Malefor, or do you think they'll by his evil might?**

**The seventeenth chapter will hopefully be up really soon, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, guys. **


	17. The power of Friendship

**Hey guys. This is it, my readers. Well, here it is, the final battle between Spyro and friend verses Malefor will finally be decided right now! I'm also glad to see Malefor get beaten by our heroes in the previous chapter, since I never really liked him that much. He was a great antagonist, but one of the most evil dragons ever! I'm glad Spyro and Cynder defeated him in Dawn of the Dragon, I knew they could do it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

* * *

**Ch. 17: The power of Friendship**

Spyro, Cynder, Bartok and Sparx continued flying high into the dark ominous skies above the Mountain of Malefor, looking for Malefor. As they fly though the clouds, the storms suddenly started growing more intense by the second, and it also started to rain very hard, which was starting to worry them, since they could feel Malefor's dark power all around them.

"I can sense Malefor's darkness all around us." Spyro said, as he felt Malefor's presence very close to them. "His power is making the storms worse!"

"Indeed I am, Spyro! I have also recovered from any slight damage you gave me, and I am ready to end this legendary battle, once and for all. Once your all dead, I shall reawaken the Destroyer, and unleash the Great Cleansing. My destiny will be complete, and I shall rule the Dragon Realms for all eternity!" Malefor roared, as he flew out of the clouds.

"That won't happen, Malefor!" Spyro growled. "This battle ends right now!"

Malefor cackled evilly, and glowed bright purple, as this dark green aura started emitting off his body. He then summoned several demons which looked similar to Rasputin's, but they were purple in color, and much more power. The demons turned towards the dark dragon, and bowed, showing how loyal they are to their new master.

"He can summon demons!" Sparx shouted fearfully. "Time to scream in terror, guys!"

"Calm down, Sparx!" Spyro shouted to his brother. "The demons will be strong, but we're stronger, we've got our friendship and love to make us stronger."

Cynder smiled at what her mate said, and flew into battle, and shot the demons with her fear breath, causing them to roar in pain, but they were suddenly healed within seconds. The demons then flew towards the black dragoness, and shot a barrage of dark orbs at her, but she flew away just in time.

"You'll have to do better than that, guys!" Cynder said, as she smirked.

The demons laughed evilly, and flew towards the black dragoness, with their claws ready to slash her. But she was able to dodge their claws, and slashed them with her claws, causing them to scream in pain, and disappear in a purple mist.

"You've gotten stronger, Cynder!" Malefor growled, and summoned more demons. "You would have ruled by side when I recreated the Dragon Realms, but you have made your choice."

"I would rather die than be your puppet, you monster!" Cynder shouted, and blasted him in the eyes with her poison breath.

Malefor roared in pain, as the poison burned his eyes and face. He felt the burning sensation becoming more intense, and had his demon minions douse his eyes with water, slowly soothing the burns on his face. He then ordered them to kill Cynder. The demons nodded, and flew towards her, but she dodged their attacks once more, and blasted them with her shadow breath, causing them to scream in pain as they're ripped apart from the shadow claws.

"Go, Cynder!" Sparx shouted.

Malefor roared, and flew towards the two, but Spyro blasted him with his Convexity breath, while Bartok conjured up a large storm cloud above the dark purple lightning, and smirked at him. "You're about to get the shock of your life, I tell you what, Malefor."

Before Malefor could respond, the storm suddenly exploded with a roar of thunder, and he was struck by lightning several times, as he roared in pain. Spyro then used his electric breath on the storm cloud, causing the lightning to become more powerful, and inflict even more damage on their enemy. Bartok then conjured up a barrage of fireballs, and shot them at Malefor, hitting him, giving him even more damage.

"Foolish little rodent!" Malefor shouted angrily, and shoot his fire breath at Bartok, but he flew away from the flames.

"Enough with the fire already, evil dragon guy!" Bartok shouted, and shoot him with his ice magic.

Cynder then shot Malefor with her Siren Scream, while Spyro flew behind him, and glowed in a bright purple aura, ready to strike him down with his Convexity Fury attack. He felt the energy growing stronger and stronger, he then opened a portal to another dimension, allowing him to release several copies of head, and sent them to attack Malefor at full strength.

"Its over, Malefor!" Spyro shouted. "Your time has finally come!"

Spyro then lifted his arms forward, and sent the Convexity dragon head towards Malefor, hitting him. Malefor roared in pain as he was struck by the Convexity copies of his worst enemy attacked him, in the same way they attacked Cynder. The Convexity copies continued attacking him, as he felt his body starting to explode, and plummeted from the dark stormy sky, heading towards the mountain.

"Alright, we did it, guys!" Sparx shouted. "We defeated the Dark Master!"

Just then, they saw Malefor reemerge from the clouds, and blast them with his dark breath, making them all scream in pain from the attack. He then charged at them, and smacked them with his giant tail, sending them flying through the clouds.

"He's still alive, guys!" Sparx groaned.

Bartok used his magic to heal himself and his friends, and they flew back into battle, determined not to lose. Malefor cackled, and glows brightly in Convexity energy, and charges at them, hitting them all with his Convexity Coment Dash, and burned them with his Convexity Fire.

"Its over, fools!" Malefor laughed. "Your deaths will destroy any remaining hope the Guardians have of saving the realms!"

"We'll never give up, Malefor!" Cynder angrily snapped at him. "Know why? Our friendship, determination, bond, love, courage and nobility is what gives us our strength and the willpower to continue moving forwards in the tides of war! You turned me into your monster, but thanks to my beloved Spyro, and his overwhelming compassion and desire to what he knows is right is what helped me move on from my past, and thanks to him I have my true love, and his love for me will always flow through my heart! He's my hero, and he's the reason why I have hope!"

"I love you, Cynder." Spyro said to his mate, smiling.

"And I love you too." She said back at her mate, and turned towards Malefor, as her eyes glowed red. "Now, its time you taste my fury, Malefor!"

Cynder felt her energy growing stronger and stronger, and a mysterious red aura appeared all over her body, causing Malefor to fly back from her, just in case things get ugly. Her energy grew even more intense, as a large red orb of Fear energy appeared over her head, similar to Spyro's Convexity portal, and grew bigger and bigger in size, as the energy got stronger and stronger. She then chuckled darkly, and smacked the massive orb with her tail, sending it towards Malefor, not giving him enough time to react.

Malefor's eyes widened, as he was struck by the orb, and sucked inside of it, as he hears several agonizing screams of terror, and was struck multiple blasts of fear energy, making him roar in pain. He tried desperately to escape the orb, but the energy was too strong for him, and blasting him with more blasts of fear energy. Bartok then flew towards the red orb, and charged up his electrical energy, and shot it with several bolts of lightning, causing the energy inside the orb to explode, and sent Malefor crashing into the side of the Mountain of Malefor, feeling drained of energy from the attacks.

"Had enough?" Bartok and Cynder shouted in unison.

"Power!" Malefor roared, and flew towards the beam of darkness emitting from his lair. "I must have more power!"

The moment Malefor into the beam of darkness, he felt the evil energy enter his body, and felt it starting to expand and grow bigger and bigger in size. He felt his powers growing stronger and stronger, and his eyes turned red in color, and suddenly grew about three times his size. He then flew out of the beam, and shot a beam of pure darkness at the four heroes, trapping them in an barrier of pure darkness.

"He's got us trapped, Spyro!" Sparx shouted, and banged on the walls of the barrier.

"Now, our long battle shall come to an abrupt ending, Spyro!" Malefor said, as he spread his wings wide, and shot the barrier with his dark breath.

The four heroes screamed in pain agony, as they were hit by the dark magic. Malefor cackled darkly, and burned them with his Convexity Fire, enjoying every moment of their pain-filled cries were like music to his ears. He continued shooting endless amounts of darkness and Convexity Fire into the barrier, as the four heroes fell to the ground, knowing they couldn't handle this much longer.

"It can't end like this..." Sparx groaned.

"Goodbye, heroes!" Malefor roared, and got ready to unleash his Dark Fury attack, ready to end their lives.

Just then, Bartok felt the energy inside his tiny bat body start expanding and growing more intense, like some special power had been unlocked inside him. He extended his cute tiny bat hands forward, and saw the purple aura appear allover his body, and within seconds, the barrier shattered into piece, releasing them from their imprisonment, much to the surprise of his friends and Malefor.

Spyro, Sparx and Cynder almost looked wide-eyed at their friend, as they could all sense his powers growing stronger and stronger by the second. They could also feel all the positive feelings, like compassion, happiness, friendship and love coming from their little Albino bat friend.

"How is this possible!" Malefor roared in confusion. "My barrier destroyed by a rodent!"

Seconds later, Bartok flew towards Malefor, and blasted him with a barrage of magical orbs, giving him super damage. He then flew down, and punched Malefor in the stomach with an impressive amount of new strength, and flew right above, and smiled.

"Its time you learn not to mess with Bartok the Magnificent, I tell you." Bartok shouted, and raised his hand in the air. "HI-YA!" He shouted, and struck the dark purple dragon with his signature karate chop move, sending Malefor plummeting from the sky.

Spyro looked in awe at what just happened, and suddenly realized that is what their friendship, bond and love for each other which was giving Bartok their strength. He suddenly got an idea, and flew towards him, with a smile on his face, knowing that their friendship is the ultimate weapon against evil.

"Bartok, you've grown stronger because of your friendship with us. Our love for you is what's giving you the strength to defeat Malefor, and I want to help you finally end this battle, once and for all." Spyro said, making Bartok hug his snout.

"Gee, thanks, Spyro. Let's destroy this evil with our powerful bond, I tell you what!" Bartok said, as he chuckled. "I'm ready, buddy."

Malefor roared, and flew towards the two powerful heroes, ready to kill them. "Your love won't save you from my cold-blooded hatred!"

Bartok hopped onto Spyro's head, and sent his magical energy into his purple dragon friend, ready to unleash their final attack. Spyro spreads his wings wide, and blasts Malefor with his Convexity breath, much more powerful than before, sending him crashing into the Mountain of Malefor, and giving him ultimate damage in the process. Bartok then conjured up a powerful pink magical orb, and sent all his power into it, as Spyro continued blasting their enemy with his Convexity breath, slowly killing Malefor.

Malefor tried to stand back up, but couldn't, as Spyro shot him endlessly with his Convexity breath. Bartok then launched the magical orb down towards the crumbling ruins of the Mountain of Malefor, hitting it with unimaginable force. Malefor roared in horrible pain, as part of the mountain was destroyed, and his body was disintegrating into dust. He gave one last roar, as the orb completely consumed him, and the entire mountain, obliterated in seconds.

"They did it!" Sparx and Cynder shouted in unison, awestruck at what just took place. "They destroyed Malefor!"

After the Mountain of Malefor was destroyed, a dark black and green cloud of Malefor's energy emerged from the ruins of the mountain, and flew into the sky, as it disappeared from existence, never to return again. Then, the storm clouds around the area, suddenly disappeared in seconds, revealing a beautiful clear blue sunny sky.

Spyro and the three sighed in relief, and returned to the ground, happy that their enemies were defeated, and peace was restored their home once more. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx smiled, and pulled their bat friend into a loving group hug, and nuzzled him affectionately, as he giggled.

"Aw, come on, guys." Bartok giggled, blushing from the affection. "That tickles!"

"You and Spyro just saved the world, Bartok!" Cynder shouted in a gleeful tone. "You're a big hero."

"Aw, Cynder. I did it to protect you guys." Bartok said happily. "You three are my best friends, after all."

"We sure are, bat dude." Sparx said, as he looked at the beautiful sunny sky. "Let's head back home, guys. I'm sure they'll have a big celebration for us, when we tell them we destroyed the Dark Master!"

"We? Since when did you help out, Sparx?" Cynder said jokingly.

"Hey! Without me, you guys would be freezing your butts off somewhere in Dante's Freezer." Sparx said, rolling his eyes. "I'm the one who got you guys here."

"Yeah, sure you did, Sparx." Spyro said, as he chuckled. "Come on, let's go home, guys."

The four heroes then took to the skies, and flew back home towards the city of Warfang. Bartok smiled lovingly at his friends they were more than his friends, they were now his family, and he would always love them, no matter what.

Unbeknownst to the four, Ignitus emerged from a nearby mountain, and smiled when he saw the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor, and could feel the evil was finally gone forever. He turned towards the four heroes, who were flying off in the distance, heading back home to celebrate their victory over defeating Rasputin and Malefor.

"Well done, young heroes. Well done." He said, as he shed a joyful tear. "Your bonds truly saved us and the Dragon Realms from darkness." He said, and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

**Alright, well, that was quite an intense and epic battle against Malefor, but they did it, and destroyed the most evil dragon in the realms, once and for all. Now that peace is restored, our heroes will finally have peace, and certain little adorable and beautiful Albino bat will get a very special someone, if you know what I mean. And Spyro and Cynder fluff as well. ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

**The final chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this week. See you then, my readers and friends. **


	18. Welcome to the family, Bartok

**Hey there, my readers. I know you've all been waiting for this, the final chapter to my crossover story. Yeah, I've finally got it finished for the one I love so much and my dear friends and readers, for all of you. Spyro, Bartok and their friends have finally defeated the two main antagonists, Rasputin and Malefor, aka the Dark Master, and their three evil generals. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review and favorite. Please review, guys. Also, this chapter will contain Spyro X Cynder, and Bartok X OC. *giggles***

**No Flames! Please enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

**Ch. 18: Welcome to the family, Bartok**

Spyro, Cynder, Bartok and Sparx are flying through the beautiful blue skies, enjoying how peaceful things finally are in the Dragon Realms. They giggled cutely, and smiled at each other, as they flew through the beautiful white puffy clouds, and could see other dragons below them flying around happily, enjoying the peace as well.

"Man, I'm not the only one enjoying this peace." Sparx said, as he chuckled happily.

"Yep. I'm so glad we finally defeated Malefor and Rasputin." Spyro said, as he smiled. "Now we've got peace once more."

"We sure do, Spyro, my love." Cynder said in a romantic tone, and kissed Spyro's cute snout lovingly.

Spyro blushed a bit, and flew towards Cynder, as they looked at each other lovingly, feeling their strong love for each other growing. He flew closer to the beautiful black dragoness, and used his fire breath to created red flaming heart of true love, making her giggle at his cute romantic act.

"Aw... Spyro." Cynder said, as kissed him lovingly on the lips. "You're so romantic."

"I love you, Cynder." Spyro said.

"I love you too, Spyro, my love." Cynder said, and deepened the loving kiss.

Spyro and Cynder purred deeply at their loving kiss, and happily deepened it, as they flew together in the sky. They both gazed deeply into each other's beautiful eyes, as they deepened the kiss even more, and started making out, enjoying their passion and love for each other. Spyro start wagging his cute tail cutely, and licked Cynder's cute snout.

"Aw... Spyro." Cynder said, as she giggled.

"Aw, that's so romantic and beautiful, I tell you what." Bartok said, as he smiled lovingly at the beautiful site.

"Yeah, yeah, it sure is, bat dude." Sparx said, and rolled his eyes.

Hours later, the four could see the beautiful Dragon City of Warfang in the distance, with a good bit of the damage and destruction caused by the evil zombie warden Brutus and Malefor's dark armies already been repaired, much to their surprise and amazement. They could see the dragons, moles, cheetahs all down below cheering and celebrating happily at the heroes victory over darkness, and were seen hanging up some decorations and waiting for the four heroes to join them in celebrating.

"Wow, looks like they're throwing us a party, guys!" Bartok said happily. "Its gonna be so much fun, I tell you what."

"Sure is, Bartok. Come on, let's go land, guys." Spyro said, and flew down towards the city.

Sparx, Cynder and Bartok smiled, and followed their purple friend down to the city of Warfang. They landed safely in the city of the city, and saw the citizens of Warfang all cheering happily at their return.

"You guys actually did it!" A mole soldier yelled in joy. "You destroyed the Dark Master!"

"Our heroes saved us all!" A cheetah shouted happily. "We knew you four could do it!"

Just then, the four saw Volteer, Cyril and Terrador fly down, and land in front of them, smiling. The large electric Guardian slowly walked towards the four heroes, and softly said. "Congratulations, young heroes. The world has been saved from the forces of darkness, and peace has been restored to the realms once again, all thanks to your valiant effort and strong bond with each other, which finally brought an end to the Dark Master. Also, to the evil sorcerer Rasputin as well. I'm so proud of you four, and I know Ignitus is as well.

"Thank you." Spyro said, as he bowed in respect.

"Speaking of Ignitus, where is he?" Cynder said, and looked around. "I didn't see him anywhere in the city."

"That's because I've just arrived here, Cynder." Ignitus said, and emerged from a portal. "Volteer is right, I'm very proud of you all. I witnessed you four battle Malefor, and I saw the strong friendship you all share each other overpower Malefor's cold hatred. The determination and shear power you four had was stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I know that Malefor is truly no more, I also know that you four are bonded forever."

"We sure are, Ignitus." Spyro said, and hugged his mentor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, young dragon." Ignitus said, and wrapped his wing around the purple dragon.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappiness already." Sparx said, as he rolled his eyes, and flew around them. "I ready to party now!"

Spyro chuckled at how annoying and funny his dragonfly brother could be, and started to slow dance lovingly with his beautiful black dragoness mate. Cynder smiled, and wrapped her wings around Spyro, as they nuzzled each other lovingly, and giggled. Spyro then leaned in closer, and kissed her lovingly, as she purred and happily returned the kiss.

"I love you, Spyro." Cynder said blissfully.

"I love you too, Cynder." Spyro replied lovingly, and deepened the kiss.

The two dragon soulmates deepened their loving even more, and started wagging their cute tails, enjoying their strong love for each other. Cynder pulled her purple dragon mate even deeper into the kiss, as he purred deeply.

"Such a romantic site." Bartok said, and ate some berries on a table. "They've loved each other for long, its hard to believe she was once an evil monster."

"Yeah, it sure is, bat dude." Sparx said, and ate a butterfly, and burped. "Oh... Excuse me. Anyway, yeah, she was once our enemy, but Spyro saw she had good in her heart, so we took her back to the temple, and she's seemed to have redeemed herself completely. And I know the big guy will never let her crush me, or anything like that."

"Yeah. Its good that you accepted her as family." Bartok said, as smiled at the lovely site, and sighed. "I wonder if I'll find my special someone."

Then, a cute little purple and white colored bat, the same size as Bartok suddenly flew down from the sky, and giggled cutely at the two of them. Sparx chuckled, and pushed Bartok towards the purple colored Albino bat, and giggled, looks like his friend might've already found his special someone.

"Good luck, Bartok." Sparx said, and flew off to eat some more butterflies.

The purple and white Albino bat looked absolutely adorable, and had the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. The bat was not only adorable, but had the cutest and most loving smile ever. Bartok blushed, and chuckled nervously, as he walked towards the new Albino bat, and said. "Ugh, hello there..."

"Within seconds, the purple and white colored Albino bat pulled Bartok into a loving hug, and pressed his lips against his in such a passionate and loving kiss, it made Bartok's heart fill with pure joy, and started kissing the adorable bat back with just as much passion and love, knowing he was already in love. After a few minutes of kissing, the two pull away from the loving kiss, smiling at each other lovingly.

"Wow, wow, I tell you what, wow!" Bartok said, and hugged the bat lovingly in his wing-like arms.

The purple and white Albino bat giggled at Bartok saying his cute catchphrase, and started showering him with loving kiss, and kissing his cute bat nose, making Bartok giggle and laugh happily at the loving affection he was getting. The cute bat then giggled, and whispered into Bartok's cute ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bartok giggled, and pulled the bat into another loving kiss. "I finally have a new life, I tell you what."

"And a family, Bartok." Spyro said, and walked towards the two bats. "Looks like you've already found your special someone. And Bartok, we want you to be part of our family from now on, buddy. We love you so much, and we always will, no matter what.

"Oh... Spyro." Bartok said, and cried in joy. "Thank you so much. You guys are the best, and I have the greatest family I could ever ask for."

"You sure do, cutie. I tell you what!" The cute purple bat said cutely, and giggled.

"Welcome to the family, Bartok." Spyro, Cynder and Sparx said, smiling.

"Aw, I love you all so much." Bartok said, and gave each of them a hug. "And I'll always love you all."

"And we love you too, Bartok." Spyro, and kissed Bartok on the nose, making him giggle.

Bartok smiled lovingly, and blushed cutely, feeling happier than he's even been. He finally has everything he had ever wanted in life, great friends, an adorable mate, a loving family, and a brand new life. He knew now that Rasputin was gone forever, and now he could finally be happy and have the greatest and most loving life an Albino bat could ever want, he truly felt loved and wanted, and he's truly thankful for his new life with his new family.

The end.

* * *

**Finally, after ten long months of writing this story, I've finally gotten it completed, and just in time for Valentine's Day no less. *chuckles* I had a really fun time creating this story as a birthday present for my beloved best friend, who I love with all my heart and soul. I hope you all enjoyed this little crossover story of mine, considering this was the very first time I've written one of these before, and I'm happy how it turned out.**

**Also, I greatly appreciate all the kind reviews and favorites I got on the story, it really means a lot to me, guys. You guys are the greatest, and I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying my stories. Now, that I've gotten this done, I'll get my special Valentine's Day story posted soon. Happy Valentine's Day, and Bye-bye!**


End file.
